


Alpaca Jamboree

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adultery, F/M, Foster Care, Post-Season/Series Finale, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘Kent, why do you care about some random children?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT, thank you for all of your suggestions.

This wasn’t what he had intended, and it certainly wasn’t what he had planned. It wasn’t that he was directionless, one of those unfortunates buffeted by life and circumstance. He had researched alpaca ranching. He had taken course in their care and maintenance. He had taken courses on business administration, customer care, and hotel management. It was perhaps that, the hotel management course, that had sparked a connection, a thought. 

The second connection had been an entirely innocent conversation on a course about the medical care of the animals. A fellow would-be rancher talking about his “day job” providing young dogs to prisons for prisoner training. The dogs were trained and socialised while the prisoners got the therapy of caring for them. A few questions led to more questions which led to a small trial at Kent’s ranch.

No violent parolees. No murderers or rapists. Certainly, no animal cruelty. Theft. Drug dealing. White collar crime. Not many because the ranch was still small, and besides it was hard, physical work that even parolees genuinely going straight rarely leapt at.

Gary cried. It was horrible. Kent went to the prison to discuss it with him in person. His parole was coming up, Kent needed someone to run the bed and breakfast, knew Gary would do a good job.

It had only been two years. A generous plea deal, but it sat on Gary like twenty.

Kent wasn’t a gregarious employer. He didn’t share his private life with his employees. But people talked. He heard too many discussions about group homes, fostering “farms,” and worse. A pipeline right into the prison system.

The ranch was doing well. The tours were popular. The bed and breakfast did a very brisk trade, particularly with couples less welcome in other places. Kent felt that perhaps a new challenge might be in order.

He did his research. He read the books. He took courses. He took a deep breath and took the plunge.

He fostered Davy and Mickey for four weeks. Paul for two months. Sophie for six months. They were all choices that he made, clear-eyed and deliberate. Perhaps some chaos was overdue. Perhaps, having had some... interesting issues pop up, some part of him was seeking more. Or perhaps it was merely that Sojourner was attractive and funny and more than a little flirty.

Kent was no fool, he knew that she was probably like that with everyone, but he was also a man, one who hadn’t had adult female companionship in quite a while.

In short, all she had to do was smile for him to consider something he was sure was A Bad Idea.

‘They’re very young.’ he said doubtfully.

‘A couple hours old is very young,’ she said sweetly. ‘Nine and six… not so much.’

Kent folded her arms. ‘Newborn babies probably have a line of people around the block to adopt them.’

‘The right kind of newborn, definitely,’ she said. ‘A nine-year-old is going to struggle. You know that. An autistic six-year-old is going to struggle.’

‘To be adopted,’ Kent said. ‘You have people fostering experienced with both. So far I’ve only worked with teens. Most of them have aged out.’

‘Kent, Kamina and Lincoln been in the system for three years,’ she said quietly. ‘They need a long-term and stable home. Kamina is whip-smart but she’s starving for intellectual support and adult guidance. You can give her that. Lincoln needs understanding and support from someone who can respect his neuro diversity. Look, we have some amazing foster carers, but people have things they can do, and things that they shouldn’t touch on pain of death. Most people could deal with smart but overly matured or autistic but not both.’

Kent tilted his head. ‘Overly matured?’

‘Nine going on forty, thinks the world is her responsibility. It’s very common with kids who’ve had to be carers for parents or siblings.’

Kent nodded. ‘I’m familiar with the concept.’

Sojourner smiled. ‘Give it six months. Can you give me that?’

He sighed. ‘I’ve little experience with girls and no partner.’

‘That’s the other thing,’ Sojourner admitted. ‘Kamina isn’t fond of women. Mom was... unstable.’

‘Wonderful.’

***

Ben put his head in his hands. ‘You’re doing what now?’

Joyce slapped his elbow. ‘Arms off the table! We’re having a nice dinner.’

‘I’m doing a two-week intensive course on fostering neurodivergent children,’ Kent said.

‘Jesus, it’s not enough you’re taking criminals and homeless teenagers, now you want disabled kids too?’ Ben demanded. ‘Where did this sainthood fucking quest come from?’

Kent pursed his lips. ‘While some on the spectrum can have associated health issues, being neuro atypical in and of itself isn’t a –’

Ben threw a bread roll at him. ‘Are you physically capable of looking after this kid?’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘Yes.’

Joyce squeezed his hand. ‘Might be easier with someone special?’

Kent pulled his hand free. ‘No, quite definitely not.’

‘Thank Christ,’ Ben grumbled. ‘No matchmaking.’

‘But –’

Kent’s hand at through the air. ‘It’s completely impossible. Kamina has problems with women. In time, perhaps with therapy, that will hopefully change. It’s not something in the foreseeable future.’

Joyce pouted.

‘What kind of a girl has problems with women?’ Ben asked.

Joyce snorted. ‘You’ve met my mother.’

Ben shook his head. ‘Don’t come crying to me when she burns your ranch down.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘Your enthusiasm and positivity are much appreciated.’

***

He picked them up in the morning. He could have picked them up the previous evening, but he never did that. Fresh day. Fresh start. Statistically, most people were in a better, more optimistic frame of mind in the morning than in the evening.

Not that they looked optimistic. They were waiting in Sojourner’s office, huddled together, and clutching battered suitcases.

Kent couldn’t see Lincoln very well, the little boy was hiding behind his sister, but Kamina was small for her age. He wondered if that was pure genetics or something else.

‘Guys, this is Kent. He’s going to be fostering you,’ Sojourner said.

Kamina stuck out a tiny hand and stared Kent in the eye. It was almost threatening. She wasn’t the first tiny female to challenge Kent aggressively, but she was certainly the youngest.

Kent took her hand carefully and gave it a squeeze. ‘Miss Washington.’

‘Kamina, you and Lincoln have got my number,’ Sojourner said. ‘Kent, I’ll call later and see how things are getting on.’

Kent picked up their suitcases. ‘Have you had breakfast?’ he asked Kamina.

‘Of course –’ Sojourner began.

‘No,’ Kamina said at the same time.

‘Pancakes!’ Lincoln shouted.

Kent and Sojourner exchanged a look.

‘Pancakes it is,’ Kent said.

***

Kent didn’t talk in the car. He put the radio on low and concentrated on the traffic. Now wasn’t the time to push them.

‘Lincoln likes IHOP,’ Kamina said. It was the first thing she’d said to Kent.

‘Okay.’

‘It has to be IHOP for pancakes,’ she said. ‘Or he gets upset.’

Kent looked in the mirror into the small, worried face. ‘IHOP it is,’ he promised.

‘Okay,’ she said.

He put on the radio quietly and switched over to a classical music channel. He wasn’t going to try to force them into an unwanted conversation, but the silence wasn’t much better. Perhaps he should have asked his sister to come with him. But no, Kamina some kind of problem with women. Typical then that her caseworker was female.

He parked up at the IHOP. Lincoln was bouncing up and down in his seat. At least one of them was excited about something.

Kamina climbed out of the car, turned around, and unbuckled Lincoln’s seatbelt.

‘Thank you,’ Kent said.

She gave him a wary look. ‘Okay.’

Lincoln scrambled down. He was about average size for his age. He grabbed Kamina’s hand.

‘Would you hold my hand as we walk across the car lot?’ Kent asked.

She rolled her eyes but took his hand.

***

Kent had already eaten. He just ordered coffee and gave the menus to the kids.

‘How much money can we spend?’ Kamina asked.

Kent blinked. ‘Oh, ten dollars.’

‘Between us?’

‘Each,’ he said. ‘This is a special occasion after all.’

Lincoln frowned. ‘Enough?’

‘Yes,’ she promised. She looked at Kent. ‘He has pancakes with strawberries and whip cream.’

Kent sipped his coffee. ‘Every time?’

‘Every time.’ she said. She was watching closely for his response.

He nodded. ‘Do you have a favourite, or do you like to try different things?’

She chewed her lower lip. ‘I have a favourite and sometimes I try different things.’

Kent nodded. ‘That’s probably a good thing. Keep your options open.’ He tapped his thumb on the lip of his mug. ‘Are you ready to order?’

Kamina lifted her menu. ‘Umm... yes.’

Kent looked at Lincoln. ‘I don’t think she’s ready.’

‘Strawberries, ‘the little boy said.

Kent nodded. ‘I’ll order now.’

***

‘Do you want to ride in the cart?’ Kent asked.

Kamina gave him a withering look. ‘I’m nine,’ she said.

Kent shrugged. ‘Lincoln’s enjoying it.’

She put her hand on the cart as Kent pushed it into the store. ‘He’s _six_. He’s a little kid.’

Kent nodded. ‘Ah, okay. You as a nine-year-old are clearly beyond such childish concerns.’

They followed the path around until they reached the bedrooms. Lincoln knelt up suddenly, making the cart rock.

‘I haven’t fostered children your age previously,’ Kent said. ‘So, we need to pick up bedclothes such as sheets, pillowcases, quilts, and curtains. You can choose.’

Kamina cocked her head as Kent helped Lincoln out of the cart. ‘Any we want?’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘You can spend up to a hundred dollars. Does that help clarify things?’

Kamina stared at him. ‘A hundred dollars!’

Lincoln tugged at her arm. ‘Trains.’

‘Are you rich?’ she demanded.

‘No, bedding is just expensive.’

She shook her head as she wandered away. ‘A hundred dollars,’ she murmured.

Kent smiled as he watched them run to the bedding displays. Not quite as grown-up as she liked to think then.

His cell vibrated in his pocket. Kent pulled it out without looking away from the kids. He’d like to at least get them to the ranch before either ran away.

‘Hello? Yes, Gary? No. Because I don’t know what their tastes are yet. When I find out you’ll be the first to know. Bye.’

As he put his cell away, he saw Lincoln pointing at something before jumping up and down gleefully. Kent wheeled the cart over.

‘Lincoln, have you found something you particularly like?’ he asked.

Lincoln grabbed an armful of sheets. Kent could see a cartoon train on the sheets.

‘Thomas,’ Kamina said, with a hint of exasperation.

‘What are you carrying there?’

She gave him a defiant look. ‘Space.’

Kent looked at the sheets she was carrying. They were black with stars and planets scattered across. ‘I don’t think that’s scientifically accurate.’

She shrugged. ‘His is a talking train.’

‘Excellent point,’ Kent said. ‘Do you need a lamp or similar?’

‘Lincoln needs a night light. He can’t sleep in the dark.’

Kent piled the bed clothes into the cart. ‘Okay, but what do _you_ need?’

Kamina shook her head. ‘I’m... I’m okay.’

‘You can pick something,’ he promised. ‘A lamp, a rug, a mirror... We’ll collect up some age appropriate toys and books from Target, but you should choose something fun for your room.’

She was quiet for several seconds. ‘Okay,’ she said suspiciously. ‘But Lincoln needs something too. That’s fair.’

‘Deal,’ Kent said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

***

They picked up basic toys and books from Target. Given his druthers, Lincoln would have taken everything even remotely connected to trains, cars, or motorcycles. On the drive to the ranch he began to snore.

‘Is he okay?’ Kent asked, glancing in the mirror.

‘He gets sleepy in the car,’ she said.

She was clutching a doll nearly as big as her. It was a little surprising. He’d thought that nine was a little old for dolls but didn’t say anything to her.

He drove up to the gate and tapped in the code. The gate drew back slowly.

‘This is us,’ he said.

He heard them shifting in their seats as he drove though the gate. It was a warm day and there were visitors wandering around. Gary had pleaded to offer refreshments. It looked as though the ice cream was selling well.

‘Why do you live in a park?’ Kamina asked.

‘It’s actually a ranch,’ Kent said.

‘Are you a cowboy?’ she asked suspiciously.

Kent smiled to himself. ‘Sadly not. There are other sorts of ranches. A ranch is a variety of farm where the care of animals is the main focus. Horse, alpaca, and llama ranches are all quite common.’

‘Oh.’

There was quiet as they drove down the roadway. Kent glanced in the mirror before he swung the car around to part behind the house, the bed and breakfast was at the other end of the ranch. Both the children were glued to the window, staring out.

Kent parked up and got out of the car, just as Joe and Ishmael ambled over.

‘Hey there, kiddies,’ Ishmael said, waggling fingers like sausages.

Kamina and Lincoln looked up at the huge man.

‘Ishmael and Joe are two of my ranch hands,’ Kent said. ‘They work with the animals.’

‘That’s right, sweetie,’ Ishmael said. ‘We help look after the alpaca. They’re cute, fuzzy, little animals.’

Kamina frowned. ‘I’m _nine_,’ she said. ‘I’m not a baby.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Ishmael’s very tall, Kamina. To him we all look like tiny babies.’

Joe laughed. ‘Want some help?’ he asked, gesturing at the luggage and boxes in the car.

‘Thanks,’ Kent said.

Lincoln was looking at the house. ‘School?’

‘Just the house,’ Kent said.

Kamina pursed her lips. ‘You said you weren’t rich,’ she accused.

‘I’m not,’ he replied, aware that the ranch hands were sniggering.

She spread out her hands theatrically. ‘You have a mansion in a park!’

Kent blew out his cheeks. ‘Well, not quite.’

***

Kent ran his fingers through his hair. It was probably a little too long. He should get it trimmed, but coiffures were rarely something for which he could summon enthusiasm.

‘I see where you’re coming from,’ he said carefully. ‘And I appreciate your need to feel creatively fulfilled. However, I have to consider the requirements of the guests. I just don’t see people coming to a bed and breakfast at a ranch considering Italian opera an appropriate entertainment.’

Gary pouted. ‘They _could_.’

‘I don’t think it’s right for us,’ Kent said. ‘But I’ll try to think of some alternative.’

The other man’s shoulders dropped. He looked up when the door was pushed open. ‘How did you get in here?’ he asked.

‘Door wasn’t locked,’ Kamina sniffed.

Kent walked around the desk. ‘All finished unpacking?’

She shrugged. ‘Doesn’t take long.’

‘They shouldn’t wander around,’ Gary murmured. ‘It’s not safe with all the C.O.N.V.I.C.T.S.’

Kent looked up at the ceiling, rather than at Kamina’s expression.

‘What’s a convict?’ she asked.

‘A person who’s been convicted of a crime,’ Kent explained. ‘When they’re released from prison it can difficult for them to get work.’

‘Especially completely innocent people framed for crimes they didn’t commit,’ Gary said darkly.

Kamina was silent for a moment. ‘Okay.’

Kent flashed Gary a warning look before focusing on Kamina. ‘Would you like the tour?’

Lincoln tugged her sleeve. ‘Fuzzies,’ he whispered.

‘Stuffed toys?’ Gary guessed.

Kamina rubbed her toe down her opposite calf. ‘We saw animals out of the window. Playing with a beach ball.’

Kent nodded. ‘The alpaca. They’re the animals that I ranch.’

Kamina shrugged too casually. ‘So… can Lincoln see them?’

‘Absolutely.’

***

The noise that Lincoln made when an alpaca wandered over surely covered frequencies only audible to bats and possible dogs. The rest of the noise made everyone else wince.

The alpaca scampered back nervously. Lincoln burst into noisy tears. Kent knelt down as Kamina tried to console her brother.

‘She’s simply anxious,’ Kent said. ‘They’re quite highly-strung animals. He caught Lincoln’s eye. ‘If you’re very quiet she might come back.’

The little boy looked at his big sister for confirmation.

‘She definitely will,’ she said, and glared at Kent, daring him to contradict her.

Lincoln scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve and sat down abruptly. Kent nodded that Kamina was distracted, watching the alpaca.

Kent turned to the worker on the other side of the fence. ‘Ash, bring over another animal or two.’

‘Sure, boss.’

Kamina leaned against the fence, watching intently as the alpaca came closer. ‘What’s her name?’ she whispered.

‘Demeter,’ he said. ‘Her mate is Iasion. She’s pregnant with her second cria. That’s what baby alpacas are called.’

‘There are babies?’ Kamina asked.

‘There will be soon,’ Kent said. ‘Lincoln, I have a carrot. Would you like to feed Demeter?’

He nodded and held out his hands. Kent gave him a carrot.

‘Hold your hands flat,’ Kent said.

Kamina tugged at Kent’s sleeve. ‘Does she bite?’

He knelt down. ‘They can’t bite. They don’t have any upper teeth.’

Demeter ambled over to Lincoln and sniffed at the carrot.

Kamina twisted as Ash brought over two other Alpacas. ‘Can I pet them?’ she asked, wide-eyed. 

Kent nodded. ‘On the side or the back. They get nervous if you touch their head or face.’ He opened the gate for her. ‘They’re easily frightened.’

‘Okay.’

Kent had grown up in the Midwest. Although his home had been in the suburbs, he had seen plenty of dairy farms. He knew that Kamina and Lincoln had rarely been out of the city. Looking at their expressions, he knew that neither of them had ever before seen an animal larger than a dog in real life. 

***

Kent checked his notes. It was Wednesday so Lincoln would need spaghetti and meatballs. He walked up to the playroom, where Kamina was colouring in and Lincoln was putting plastic bricks together haphazardly.

‘Kamina, what do you want for dinner?’

‘Lincoln needs meatballs,’ she said, not looking up. She was lay on her front with her legs in the air.

‘I know, he’s going to have it, but you can have something else if you wish.’

She screwed up one eye as she looked at him. ‘Huh?’

‘I’m having salmon and broccoli risotto,’ Kent said. ‘You could have that if you wish.’

‘I never had that,’ she said thoughtfully.

Kent shrugged. ‘I’ll make both and you can see which you prefer.’

As he turned away, Kamina cleared her throat.

‘Um, Mr Davison?’ she asked. ‘Can I have different breakfast from Lincoln? I don’t like _Lucky Charms_.” She was tapping her feet against the air.

‘I don’t have much cereal,’ he said. ‘But I could make you oatmeal, toast, or eggs. Does that help?’

‘I like oatmeal.’

‘Me too.’ He licked his lips. ‘You don’t need to address me as Mr Davison. You can both call me Kent.’

She leaned away. ‘Are you going to hug me?’

‘No,’ Kent said. ‘We’ve only just met. I think it’s too early for that.’

She nodded. ‘Okay. Kent.’


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Later

Kent ran across the parking lot through the pouring rain. He was holding two umbrellas but neither of them was up. A small group of parents were feeding in through the main doors.

Inside was clogged with a mixture of adults and children. He recognised a handful of the parents from school events and some of the children from birthday parties. After a couple of seconds, a small hand slipped into his.

‘Hey,’ Kamina said.

‘Hey. You okay?’

She shrugged. ‘This is lame.’

He could feel her shaking slightly. Plus, she had voluntarily taken his hand. She’d never done that before.

‘Afterwards we can get pizza,’ he suggested.

She looked up at him. ‘If I get good grades?’

He shook his head. ‘I know that you’ve tried your best. The tutor says you’ve worked hard. If the teachers give you a good report, then great. If you don’t, well, we’ll work out what went wrong and what we need to do.’

Kamina kicked her toe into the floor. ‘What if I’m just dumb?’

He knelt down in front of her. ‘Kamina, look at me, you’re _not_ dumb. If anyone says that to you then they’re wrong and they’re probably jealous.’

‘My mom…’ she trailed off.

Kent forced himself to be calm. ‘She was wrong. You are _not_ dumb, Kamina. I promise you that you are not.’

She stared at him silently for several seconds. ‘Can I have pineapple on my pizza?’

‘Yuck,’ Kent said. ‘But yes, if you want pineapple on your pizza, then you shall pineapple on your pizza.’

***

‘We’d suggest that you continue with the tutor,’ Ms Frederick said.

Kent looked through the window to the other room where Kamina and Lincoln were playing with action figures. ‘I appreciate that she was behind the countrywide averages when she started,’ he said. ‘But throughout all of our meetings you have consistently said that she was exceeding your projections for catching up.’

‘Yes, she has,’ Ms Frederick said. ‘She’s clearly extremely bright. Mr Al-Khwarizmi would like to have her join his advanced group, however she’s not quite there. He’s confident that it won’t take long to get her secure on the intermediates.’

Kent rubbed his moustache. ‘I’ll have to discuss it with her.’ 

‘She was very far behind, but she has genuine potential. It would be a terrible shame for her not to meet it.’

Kent held up his hands. ‘I’m aware of that. It’s why I fought to get her into this school. I’m certainly not saying no, only that I’ll have to discuss it with her. She’s been her brother’s carer practically since he was born. I’m wary of imposing more pressure.’

‘I understand,’ Mrs Frederick said. ‘She’s acclimatising to the wellness classes.’

‘She’s stopped laughing at me doing yoga,’ Kent said wryly.

‘Her other classes are much improved as well. She is still a little behind in gym. Some of the more academically gifted children often spend less time running and playing than the recommended amount. Frankly I think the recommendations are woeful.’

Kent nodded. ‘They were originally double but the lobbyists for several Television and Media companies disagreed. We had to fight for any recommendations at all.’

Ms Frederick’s eyes gleamed. ‘The Principal mentioned that you used to work in the White House.’

Kent sighed. ‘The West Wing, yes, under two presidents.’

She leaned forward. ‘That’s a stroke of good luck! We’re trying to arrange a class trip to D.C. We’ve got permission to visit congress but we’re having trouble with the White House. I don’t suppose that you could help us out?’

Kent scratched his forehead. ‘For a moment I thought you were going to ask me to chaperone.’

She smiled. ‘Given your specific situation I rather thought that Kamina’s presence on the trip would require you there. I believe that Lincoln’s habit is to have lunch and recess with her. Given his condition we would include him on the trip, but we would need you to come along to provide his care.’

Kent tapped his thumbs together. ‘If you send me the details then I’ll make some calls. I can’t make any guarantees.’

‘Understood.’ A buzzer went off on her cell. ‘I’m afraid that’s our time.’

Kent was already standing up. ‘I’ll let you know when I hear anything.’

‘And about Kamina joining the advance mathematics class.’

‘As soon as I’ve discussed it with her,’ he said.

***

Kent wasn’t expecting any surprises from Ms Zimmerman, since he spoke to Lincoln’s support team at least once a week. The truth was too that Lincoln’s growth and progression was made in therapy, not in the classroom.

‘Lincoln is hitting the projected milestones well,’ Mrs Zimmerman said.

Kent frowned. ‘I’m sensing a caveat.’

‘There was a... dispute, today. It’s been building for a little while but peaked today. One of the other children in his group has a therapy dog. Maisie and Lincoln had some conflict over Lincoln petting Jessie.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I sincerely hope that Jessie is the dog and Maisie the child.’

Mrs Zimmerman laughed. ‘Fortunately, yes. It’s not uncommon for autistic children to take a little longer to learn how to deal with appropriately expressing irritation and anger.’

‘Was she hurt?’

She shook her head. ‘No, it was essentially some pushing and shoving. However, we have noticed that Lincoln responds very well to the therapy animals he’s been around. I wonder have you considered obtaining one for him?’

Kent straightened up. ‘I’m not sure how feasible it is for a child in the fostering system.’

She leaned forward. ‘I understand that he’s been moved around the system. That seems like impediment enough without it also preventing him getting needed therapy.’

Kent winced. ‘I’ll discuss it with his case worker.’

‘He’s come on in so well since he arrived,’ she said in a more conciliatory tone. ‘You’ve done a wonderful job so far.’

Kent sighed. ‘I’m a little hamstrung in the decisions that I can make for them,’ he admitted. ‘I’ve previously fostered older teenagers and their needs have been different. I’m not sure… I don’t know that I’m giving them what they need.’

‘Hang on,’ Zimmerman said. She walked over to the art wall. She took down a painting and brought it over. ‘Lincoln did this last week.’

Kent leaned forward to look at it. ‘We have alpaca,’ he said. ‘I assume that’s what those are. Well, that or extremely low-lying clouds.’

Zimmerman pointed to the middle of the painting. ‘That’s Lincoln and that’s Kamina. They’re constant in the pictures he’s produced since he got here. He’s recently stopped painting his mother.’

Kent winced. ‘She’s refused any contact. Although I don’t believe they know that.’

Zimmerman pointed to several other shapes. ‘The cats and the dog appeared a few weeks after he started.’

‘We have several working animals on the ranch,’ Kent said. ‘To keep down mice and rats. They’re a little skittish around the children but I’ve been letting the kids feed them.’

‘This one is new,’ Zimmerman said. ‘Want to guess who he is?’

***

He didn’t realise that he was distracted until Gary slammed the laptop shut.

‘You’ve given me the figures for Friday three times! ‘

Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘Apologies, there were some... unexpected developments at the parent-teacher conference. I haven’t decided yet on the best course of action.

Gary was quiet for a few seconds. ‘So, there’s no problem with the books?’

Kent looked at him. ‘Is there a problem with the books?’

‘I don’t want to go back to prison!’ Gary burst out.

Kent blinked. ‘No. I understand that.’

‘You’ve been somewhere else the past few days and today you’re somewhere else totally and that’s not like you at all and I thought...’ He trailed off.

Kent rubbed his face. ‘You thought it was happening again?’

Gary have a guilty nod.

‘Under the circumstances that’s not an unreasonable response.’ Kent clucked his tongue. ‘I have a meeting with Kamina and Lincoln’s case worker about whether they’re going to stay here as permanent fosters. But Lincoln’s teacher says he needs a therapy dog and Kamina’s teachers want to move her to a gifted class. It’s... a lot to deal with.’

Gary folded his arms. ‘Why would you not make it permanent?’

‘They might not want it,’ Kent said. ‘It might not be what’s best for them.’

Gary nodded. ‘You’re absolutely right. A group foster home is better than living on a ranch. An inner-city public school is definitely better than a private school with individual extra tuition.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘There are times when I regret telling you not to brown-nose.’

‘Do you?’ Gary asked, wide-eyed.

‘No.’

***

The lights flickered for a moment. In the sudden darkness, Kent was very aware of the wailing of the wind and the roaring of the rain. Could he hear a couple of the alpaca screaming? They called it screaming. Kent thought it sounded closer to squealing although of course “screaming” was more evocative, and probably a better description of the alpaca’s state of mind.

He knew that Nilash and Kendra would have secured the alpacas in their pens. They were reliable. If he didn’t trust them, he wouldn’t have given them the responsibility.

And yet, the worry chewed at him. He was going to have to check for himself that they were secure, or he’d worry about it all night. Damn. 

He pulled on his jacket and hat, got a flashlight, and jogged outside. Lightning cast the world in shades of grey. The torrential rain smeared the starlight across the darkness. Kent splashed through the growing puddles to the pens. Overhead, thunder grumbled.

He checked the pen doors. They were all secured. He couldn’t hear any screaming. That was a relief. They were anxious animals at the best of times. It wasn’t unknown for them to take fright at an unexpected shadow, never mind bad weather. He shook his head as water trickled down his neck.

Lightning flashed. Thunder growled. Approximately two seconds between. The storm was very close but at least he could relax and not worry about the animals. The cats would be indoors, he had no doubt, and Tug would be in Gary’s room. Probably barking at the storm irrespective of Gary’s opinion on the matter.

He ran back to the ranch house, barely able to see his hand in front of his face. Lightning and thunder barely a half-second apart. The storm was almost overhead. Kent dived through the door just as the power died.

Shit.

Kent stripped off his sodden clothes. He grabbed a clean towel from the laundry and roughly dried off. He pulled on a clean t-shirt and a pair of joggers before heading to the stairs. The tight beam of the flashlight cut through the darkness but did little to illuminate the rest of the room.

He nearly yelped. Something _wet_ brushed against his feet. ‘Damn it, Lennie,’ he muttered, seeing the giant ginger cat in the beam of light. He picked up the wet cat and groaned softly. The sensation of wet fur against his arms was even worse.

Lennie began purring immediately.

‘Some working cat you are,’ Kent grumbled. ‘You should be out slaughtering mice.’

Lincoln’s nightlight was usually bright enough to light up the entire hallway, but now the only glimmer in the darkness was from Kent’s bedroom. He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot.

The rectangle of bright light from his laptop screen made him squint. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the small shape curled up on the bed. He turned off the flashlight, put it aside, and put Lennie down.

‘Lincoln?’

Lennie jumped onto the bed and meowed piteously.

‘Is it scared?’ Lincoln asked.

Kent picked up a towel from the laundry basket. ‘He’s a little scared,’ he said, beginning to rub the cat dry. ‘He’s primarily annoyed that he’s wet. Many cats dislike water. But they’re quite competent at coming in out of bad weather. I think George is in your sister’s room.’

‘Tug?’

‘I’m sure that Gary is looking after Tug,’ Kent promised.

Lennie decided that he was dry enough and settled down at the bottom of the bed.

Kent sat down next to Lincoln. ‘There’s been a power cut. It’s probably because of the storm. Hopefully the power will be back soon. Was it too dark in your bedroom?’

‘Woke up and it was dark,’ Lincoln said miserably. ‘Thunder and lightning outside.’

Kent nodded. ‘I’m sorry about that. The storm should be over soon. Do you… do you need a hug?’

Lincoln swung around and climbed onto Kent’s lap. He leaned against Kent’s chest, arms at his sides, and rested his forehead on Kent’s shoulder.

‘Okay,’ Kent said, patting his back. ‘It’s okay. Do you want to sleep in here tonight? I’ll sleep on the floor.’

Lincoln nodded.

‘Let me just turn off the laptop and –’

‘The light, Daddy!’ Lincoln protested.

Kent blinked. ‘Uh… uh… okay.’ He licked his lips. ‘Would you like a bedtime story before you go back to sleep?’

‘Yes.’

Daddy. He hadn’t expected that from either of them.

***

Part Three

Kent rarely went into D. C. if he didn’t have a very solid reason. He didn’t consider visiting Ben to be sufficient reason and put Joyce off until she threatened to come to the ranch for a long weekend.

It was too hot to drive anywhere. Even with the A.C. cranked up high, he was wilting. Lincoln had been increasingly cranky until he fell asleep. Kamina had opened the window a crack and was enjoying the breeze on her face.

‘You okay?’ Kent asked.

‘Are we gonna be there soon?’ she asked.

‘Our ETA is seventeen minutes.’

‘What’s an ETA?’

‘Estimated time of arrival,’ Kent explained. ‘Unless we stop here and get ice pops.’ He heard her shift in her seat.

‘I guess we could do that.’

‘Or not,’ Kent teased. ‘You’re probably too old for ice pops.’

‘Um,’ she said. ‘I don’t think Lincoln is too old for ice pops.’

‘Better pull over then and get some,’ Kent said. ‘For Lincoln.’ He glanced in the mirror and saw her grin.

Naturally Lincoln woke as Kamina skipped into the store with her handful of coins.

‘Where’s Kamina?’ Lincoln asked, shifting around in the car seat.

‘She’s in the store getting ice pops,’ Kent said quickly. ‘She’ll be back in a few minutes.’

Lincoln played with the ear of his stuffed toy. Kent turned in his seat and watched the little boy.

‘We’ll be at Ben and Joyce’s house soon,’ Kent said. ‘You like them.’

‘Orange pop?’ Lincoln asked.

Kent shrugged. ‘I don’t know, Linc. We’ll see what Kamina brings back for you.’

It was difficult to imagine Lincoln getting into any kind of physical altercation with another child, but people had thought that about Kent. He had certainly found himself in his fair share of fights. Perhaps an unfair share of fights.

For someone who struggled with social interaction and reading body language, de-escalating aggression was almost impossible. It was frightening to imagine Lincoln in any of the confrontations that he had gotten into as a child.

***

Joyce had presents. Joyce always had presents. Kent was never comfortable with it. Kamina and Lincoln were far less conflicted. Children were refreshingly pragmatic. A toy was a toy, wherever it came from and why ever it was offered.

Ben and Joyce’s kids were already in the garden. They were a few years older but generally good-natured, if easily confused by Kamina and Lincoln. Joyce pretty much pushed Kamina and Lincoln out of the door and cornering Kent.

‘Have you had your meeting yet?’

‘Christ, let him have a drink first,’ Ben complained

Kent shook his head. ‘I’m driving home.’

Ben rolled his eyes. ‘Not for hours!’

Joyce smacked his forearm. ‘Ben, give Kent the alcohol-free beer!’

Ben glowered as he yanked open the refrigerator. ‘It’s not like he’d be driving home drunk.’ He unscrewed the bottle top and shoved it at Kent. ‘What’s this meeting?’

Kent surreptitiously checked the beer was actually alcohol-free. ‘I assume that Joyce is referring to my meeting with the social worker.’

Ben narrowed his eyes. ‘Why, what’s happening? Are they getting bullied at that overpriced school for wannabe geniuses?’

‘I’m not going to apologise for ensuring they have the best possible academic support,’ Kent said tartly. ‘At least their focus is academic, not football and cheerleading.’

Joyce scowled. ‘Sarah plays _soccer_.’

‘I apologise,’ Kent said dryly. ‘That’s completely different.’

‘Don’t be a dick,’ Ben said. ‘That’s my job.’

Kent waved a hand. ‘They’re not being bullied.’

Ben snorted. ‘You don’t know.’

Kent took a gulp of his beer. ‘If Lincoln was being bullied then Kamina would raise hell. If Kamina was being bullied, then Lincoln would raise hell.’

‘Aww,’ Joyce cooed. ‘That’s nice.’

Ben pulled a face. ‘What’s this fucking meeting then?’

Kent picked at the label on the bottle. ‘I initially agreed to foster them for six months as a trial. That was six months ago so we’re meeting up to discuss what happens next.’

‘What happens next?’ Joyce asked. ‘They wouldn’t take them off you?’

‘Well, I don’t think so,’ Kent said.

‘Ben, you know people! You can fix it!’

Ben waved his hand. ‘He knows the same people, pretty much.’ He groaned. ‘They wouldn’t, would they? It’d be fucking cruel to drag ‘em back to some shared home after six months living on a fucking ranch.’

Kent leaned back against the counter. ‘They were hoping to find a permanent placement. I do wonder if my being a single, older white man will count against me.’

Joyce swore in Chinese. ‘Old white men _rule_ America, even with female presidents.’

‘Single ones raising other people’s kids raise some eyebrows,’ Ben admitted.

Kent ignored him. ‘There are specific challenges for black Americans that are outside of my experience. There are challenges for girls, challenges for a child with autism, potential issues that I can’t necessarily foresee or understand.’

Ben put his hands on his hips. ‘They’re not gonna get fostered by some black nuclear family where one of them is autistic and they both had terrible parents. You think I can’t be a good dad because my kids are mixed and I’m not? Fuck you. You made a goddamn commitment the day you drove them home. This isn’t politics, commitments matter!’

‘And this is him saying that,’ Joyce said.

‘I’m not going to apologise for worrying about doing what’s best for them,’ Kent snapped. ‘You think I’m not committed? I lie awake at night with a hundred different concerns running through my mind.’

Joyce stepped between them. ‘Kent, don’t make a huge mistake by insisting on perfection. You’re never going to have it.’

Kent let out a breath. ‘This isn’t about my ego,’ he said. ‘They have had such… terrible experiences. I don’t want to let them down.’

Ben snorted.’ You don’t want to let them down? You lie awake worrying about them? welcome to parenthood.’

Kent straightened his shoulders. ‘Last night Lincoln called me Daddy.’

Joyce patted his arm. ‘There you go. There’s no choice.’

***

Kent was in the garden watching the kids play football when his cell rang. He walked over to the small pool and answered it while watching Kamina grab the ball.

‘Kent,’ Sue said. ‘You called.’

‘Thank you for getting back to me,’ Kent said.

‘What do you want?’ she asked, but she sounded busy and distracted rather than irritated.

Kent kicked back the ball as it landed by him. ‘I’ve been asked to help facilitate a grade school field trip to the White House. The paperwork has all gone through but they’re receiving a form letter refusal without explanation.’

‘Probably some petty issue with the grammar,’ she said. ‘Send me the details,’ she said. ‘And a good bottle of wine.’

‘Will do,’ he promised.

He heard her make a tiny sound that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else.

‘Kent, why do you care about some random children?’

He wished he could see her face when he answered. ‘They’re not random,’ he said. ‘They’re my foster children.’ He didn’t realise that she had been typing until she abruptly stopped.

‘What?’ she demanded.

‘My foster children,’ he said, grinning.

There was a pause. ‘What are you talking about? What children? How many children are you fostering? Why are you fostering? What nonsense is this?’

He just about restrained a chuckle. ‘I currently foster two siblings. I’ve fostered older children previously.’

‘What lunatic decided that you should be allowed to influence the development of young children?’ she asked, sounding genuinely baffled.

Kent looked at the sky. ‘For your information, the caseworker suggested it and had to convince me.’

‘The case worker specifically wanted you to foster young children,’ she said flatly. ‘You. Kent Davison. She asked _you_.’

‘They’re nine and six,’ he said. ‘They’re not toddlers.’

‘Six?’ she echoed. ‘You’re the primary care-giver for a six-year-old?’

Kent frowned. ‘Sue, I’m _good_ at this,’ he said firmly. ‘They’re happy and healthy. I got them into a very good school, and they have good therapists. They’ve had it very rough, but I am doing everything I can for them.’

‘I see,’ she said in a completely different tone. ‘You’ve taken to rescuing children instead of cats.’

‘We have two ranch cats and a dog,’ he admitted. ‘They keep down the vermin.’

‘Are they working up to you?’ she asked tartly.

Kent shook his head. ‘You don’t change.’

‘I thought the same about you,’ she said more quietly. ‘I suppose that was myopic.’

‘Change doesn’t have to be bad,’ Kent said. He turned as the children’s voices rose sharply. ‘I have to go. Ben’s children are attempting to radically reimagine the rules of touch football and I need to adjudicate.’

Sue cleared her throat. ‘I’ll let you know about the visit.’

‘I’ll send the wine.’


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a buffet. Dinner was always a buffet when Joyce invited Kent and the kids around. It was, ironically, the easiest way to avoid arguments. Lincoln had a plateful of pizza and vegetables while Kamina.... Kamina’s eyes gleamed as she seized Joyce’s three alarm chilli and a side dish of Thai red curry.

‘Can she digest all that?’ Ben asked doubtfully. ‘She’s gonna get an ulcer.’

‘Utters are caused by bacteria, not spicy food,’ Kent said.

‘You leave her alone,’ Joyce scolded. ‘She likes hot food! Good. I never get to cook it for anyone else.’

Kent shrugged. ‘She’s expanding her palate after a lifetime of burgers, meatballs, and _Lucky Charms_.’

Ben shuddered. ‘I get wanting to try new things. She’s just going a little crazy.’

Kent rested his ankle on his opposite knee. ‘Maybe she needs to go a little crazy. Spicy food seems a harmless way of doing it.’

‘I tried to persuade Lincoln to eat some chicken wings,’ Joyce said. ‘He got a little annoyed.’

‘Please don’t do that,’ Kent asked.

She blinked at him. ‘I was only trying to help!’

‘I told you not to do that,’ Ben muttered.

Kent held up his hands. ‘I appreciate that you mean well,’ he said. ‘But Lincoln has a therapy plan. There are certain things that he relies on being consistent and reliable. Any changes to those things have to careful and incremental.’

Joyce folded her arms. ‘It’s just his dinner.’

Kent sighed. ‘His dinner is one of the few things that he feels he can control. He has lived in seven different places and gone to four different schools when his nature needs regularity and continuity. On certain days he eats certain things and he needs that. Please understand you interfering could be extremely detrimental.’

Joyce’s lips trembled. ‘Oh,’ she quavered.

‘Hey, she was only trying to help!’ Ben snapped.

‘Good intentions ameliorate _my_ response,’ Kent said, ‘but not his. Believe me, Joyce, I entirely understand the impulse. It can be exhausting and frustrating, but we are the adults, we are the ones who can easily change; therefore, we _must_ be the ones to change and to breach the gulf of understanding. Not him.’

‘Dick,’ Ben said. ‘How long have you been practicing that?’

Kent pulled a face. ‘Since Joyce asked him for a hug when we arrived, I was going to say something later.’

‘He hugs people,’ Joyce said. ‘Kamina doesn’t. I don’t try to hug her.’

‘Neither do I,’ Kent said dryly. ‘Lincoln and Kamina decide who and when they hug.’

He turned at the screech of a chair on the floor. Kamina walked over to the wall and went up on her tiptoes to look at a photograph.

‘Is that President Meyer?’ she asked. ‘Why do you have a photograph of her?’

‘We used to work for her,’ Kent said.

‘How do you know Meyer?’ Ben said. ‘My two barely know which country we’re in, never mind who’s running it.’

Billy complained loudly. His sister Eva rolled her eyes and concentrated on her cell.

‘Mrs Melia in Civics Class said President Meyer betrayed the LGBTQ community,’ Kamina said.

‘That was after,’ Kent said quickly. ‘We worked for her a long time before that.’

‘Not that long.’ Joyce muttered.

‘That was a party,’ Ben said, walking over to the photograph. ‘The Christmas party one year.’ He took the photo down and gave it to Kamina.

‘You worked in the White House?’ Kamina asked. ‘That’s kind of cool.’

‘Sure,’ Ben said, squaring his shoulders. ‘Before President Meyer we worked for President Hughes.’

Kamina looked more closely at the photograph, as Kent picked up his plate and headed to the kitchen. He didn’t hear Kamina’s next question: only Ben’s reply, and Joyce’s response.

‘She was the one who got away,’ Ben said.

‘Ben! You mustn’t say things like that! That’s private!’ Joyce said. ‘If Kent wanted to discuss Sue with the children then he would have!’

Kent sighed.

***

Kent tucked Lincoln into bed, turned on the night light, and turned off the main light. ‘Goodnight, Lincoln.’

‘Goodnight, Daddy.’ Lincoln said, closing his eyes.

Kent stood in the doorway for a moment, and then quietly left from the room. He tapped on Kamina’s door and waited.

‘Okay, come in,’ she said after a few seconds.

‘I spoke to the case worker,’ Kent said, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Kamina’s tiny hand’s clenched in the quilt.

‘It’s okay.’ Kent said quickly. ‘There’s nothing wrong.’

She set her jaw. ‘Do we have to leave?’

‘No, do you want to?’ he asked, feeling a wash of anxiety.

Kamina shook her head.

‘I’d like to foster you here permanently,’ Kent said. ‘The case worker is happy for that to happen. What do you think?’

‘I’m not leaving Lincoln!’ she burst out. ‘It’s not fair, you can’t make him leave!’

Kent waved his hands wildly. ‘No, no, no, no. Good Lord, I would never suggest that.’

She drew up her knees. ‘You wouldn’t?’

He shook his head. ‘I meant that I want you both to stay. Did someone say they wanted you but not Lincoln?’

‘Avril and Paul,’ she said quietly.

Kent rubbed his face. ‘I’m sorry that you had to deal with that.’

She shrugged.

‘I can see why you be worried,’ Kent said quietly. ‘I would be too.’ He patted her forearm gently. ‘But I don’t want to split you up. I’d like you to say, both of you, until you’ve grown-up. Do you think you’d like to do that?’

‘Stay here?’ she checked.

‘Yeah,’ Kent said. ‘I have a couple of suggestions for improving things.’

She tilted her head. ‘Like what?’

‘Well, Lincoln’s therapist and his teacher both think he should have a therapy dog. Your teacher thinks that you could move into the advanced class if you have a bit more tuition.’

Kamina propped her chin in her palms. ‘Advanced class?’

‘With some work,’ Kent said. ‘Is that something you want to think about? You don’t have to decide now.’

‘Okay,’ she said.

Kent smiled. ‘I haven’t spoken to Lincoln about a therapy dog yet. It might take a little while and I don’t want him to get frustrated.’ He leaned forward. ‘Do you think that he’d like that?’

She gave him a look that screamed "duh." ‘Will Tug mind?’

‘No, I don’t think so,’ Kent said. ‘Therapy dogs are very highly trained. The new dog wouldn’t bother Tug, the cats, or the alpacas. The cats might bother the new dog. Cats can be assholes.’

Kamina giggled. ‘You said asshole.’

‘You’ve heard worse words than that.’

Kamina shrugged. ‘Not from you,’ she said.

‘I wanted to make you laugh,’ he admitted.

She grinned at him. ‘I don’t laugh at bad words.’

‘You literally just did.’

‘I didn’t.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘Maybe making you smarter isn’t a good idea.’ He brushed his fingers through his hair. ‘Okay, I have one question and then I’m going to let you get to sleep.’

Kamina stretched out and yawned. ‘Okay,’ she said.

‘If we get a therapy dog for Lincoln, I’m a little worried you will feel left out,’ Kent said. ‘I know you like the cats, but they are mostly outdoor and a little shy.’

‘And Tug likes Gary best,’ Kamina said.

Kent nodded. ‘So, I’m wondering about you having your own pet. Do you think you’d like that? What would you like?’

She started to say something, stopped, and then shrugged. ‘I... I guess.’

Kent tipped his head. ‘You thought of something, didn’t you?’

Kamina twisted her fingers into the quilt. ‘It’s silly.’

‘I promise not to laugh.’

Kamina squirmed. ‘It’s too expensive.’

Kent tapped his thumbs together. ‘Is it an elephant? A dinosaur? A blue whale?’

Kamina groaned. ‘Yes, Kent. I want a triceratops.’

‘Come on,’ he said gently. ‘Let me decide if it’s too expensive.’

‘_Pony_,’ she mumbled.

Kent leaned closer. ‘Sorry, I can't quite hear.’

She sighed heavily. ‘Pony.’

‘A pony?’ Kent checked.

She nodded. Still not looking at him.

‘But who’s going to ride the pony?’ Kent asked.

She slowly looked up. ‘... Me?’

‘Oh,’ Kent said. ‘That works out then.’ He nodded. ‘It might be a few weeks. Is that okay?’

‘Yes! Yes!’ she squealed.

‘And you’ll have to take riding lessons.’

‘I will! I will! Thank you! Thank you!’ She threw her arms around him. ‘This is the best day ever!’


	4. Chapter 4

Six Weeks Later

It was the first time Kent had been back to the White House since he left Jonah’s employ.

It was different approaching it as a visitor. Different seeing the kids cooing and the teachers explaining obscure historical context. Lincoln was listening to music on his ear buds. Kent rather envied him. Kamina, of course, was as far away from them as possible. Any kind of parental figure was desperately uncool. It didn’t bother Kent. Well, it didn’t bother him _much_.

Lincoln tugged Kent’s sleeve. ‘Daddy, toilet please.’

‘Okay, come on. There’s one down the hall,’ Kent said. ‘We’ll catch up with Kamina when we come back.’

Tours didn’t generally interact with presidential aides, but the White House was small enough that Kent had seen familiar faces already. That didn’t include the Secret Service officers that he recognised here and there. While he hadn’t been there in some years, he had little doubt that his recognition had been reciprocal. It wasn’t ego, not entirely, but more an acknowledgment that they were extremely well trained.

As he checked his cell, and pointedly didn’t listen to Lincoln in the stall, he thought how excited he had been to join the Hughes campaign. How enthusiastic he was at the prospect of making a genuine impact. Well. They’d made a genuine impact. Lots of them. He couldn’t think of a single one that hadn’t made the country worse. A single one that hadn’t been utterly self-serving.

Lincoln flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.

‘Okay?’ Kent asked.

‘Hands are dirty,’ he said waved them around.

‘Come on,’ Kent said. ‘Let’s wash them.’

Lincoln was a quiet boy by nature, but Kent knew could see that there was more at play now then his usual reserve.

‘Do you want to talk?’ he suggested.

‘Too many people,’ Lincoln said.

Kent nodded. ‘I’m sorry about that. The tour will be finished soon. After lunch we can go do something by ourselves if you like. Kamina won’t mind. We’ll catch up with her back at the hotel.’

Lincoln furrowed his brow as he thought about it. Trying to hurry him when he was considering something rarely worked well.

‘Okay,’ he said eventually.

‘Deal,’ Kent said.

The hand dryer was out of the question and the paper towel dispenser was empty. Kent dug a packet out of his backpack and carefully dried Lincoln’s hands. They both jumped as the door was thrown open and Jonah walked in. He stopped suddenly.

‘Kent?’ he asked incredulously. ‘What are you...’ Suspicion crept into his voice. ‘Why are you hanging around in the bathroom with a little boy?’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘Lincoln is my foster son. The hand dryer triggers him, so I was drying his hands.’

‘Up please?’ Lincoln asked.

‘You’re getting to big for that,’ Kent said mildly, picking him up.

‘Oh, he’s like on the spectrum,’ Jonah asked. ‘Yeah, my stepson is too.’

‘Your nephew,’ Kent said witheringly.

‘Fostering disabled kids,’ Jonah said. ‘Wow. I heard you were a cowboy or some shit.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘Mind your language.’

Jonah flushed. ‘Right, sorry.’

Kent pushed past him. ‘We better be quick to catch your sister,’ he said to Lincoln.

‘Good luck with the disabled kids and whatever,’ Jonah called.

The tours had little or no variety of route, so Kent was confident of catching up, not that Lincoln was too bothered at the moment. He was enjoying the view, although that could change give quickly.

‘What are you doing?’ Sue asked.

Kent turned around. ‘Attempting to catch up with the tour,’ he said meekly. ‘You could use your clearance to help us cut through.’

‘The bottle of wine you sent was good, but not that good,’ she said.

‘I could buy you dinner sometime’, he suggested. ‘We could catch-up.’

Sue thought about it. ‘We could do that. It might be pleasant to chat.’

Lincoln pointed. ‘Kamina!’

Kent turned as Kamina half ran over.

‘You’ve been _ages_,’ she complained.

‘Lincoln needed the bathroom,’ Kent said. ‘Are you okay?’

Kamina folded her arms. ‘Shall I take him, and you can talk to your friend?’

‘That’s okay,’ Kent said. ‘He’s fine.’

‘This is your foster daughter?’ Sue asked. ‘What on earth are you doing with her hair?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘How long does it take you to comb her hair?’ Sue asked.

Kamina folded her arms. ‘I like my hair.’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘You would also like not spending hours combing it. Not to mention your classmates _not_ making comments about it.

Kent was mortified to see Kamina flinch.

‘Does your hair break?’ Sue asked. ‘It looks extremely dry.’ She turned to Kent. ‘Black hair needs particular attention. Her hair needs to be cut short and then cared for _properly_. In addition to appropriate conditioning and care it needs to be kept short or braided.’

Kamina tentatively touched her hair and bit her lip. ‘Yours isn’t.’

‘Mine is chemically relaxed.’

‘That’s _enough_,’ Kent snapped, putting Lincoln down. ‘Do not talk to her like that and do not talk about her hair that way.’

Sue took a step back. ‘It’s for her own good. She needs to know –’

Kent pulled her aside. ‘She is a _child_ who has been shuttled from one place to another, unwelcome and unwanted, for years. Don’t you _dare_ make her feel self-conscious about her appearance.’

She was quiet for a moment. ‘She is welcome and wanted now,’ she said. ‘You are clearly providing much that she needs. But she’s nine years old. Believe that her classmates and the media are already making her self-conscious about her appearance. It’s important, Kent. For her self-esteem and self-worth.’ Sue walked over to Kamina. ‘Kent thinks that he needs to protect you. I think that you already protect yourself.’

‘Sue!’

Kamina set her shoulders. ‘It can be both.’

Sue nodded. ‘It can. What’s your name?’

‘Kamina Johnson. That’s Lincoln, she said unwillingly.

‘Kamina, would you like me to give Kent the name of my stylist? They can take care of your hair, perhaps give you a mani-pedi.’ She leaned down. ‘It’s nice to have a girly afternoon without the boys.’

Kamina folded her arms. ‘Is it expensive?’ she asked doubtfully.

‘I’ll make sure they give you a discount,’ Sue said, standing up.

Kent shook his head. ‘Sue, you need to apologise for hurting Kamina’s feelings.’

Sue stiffened and then took a deep breath. She looked back at Kamina. ‘I apologise.’

‘Sometimes I’m grumpy too,’ Kamina said.

Sue ignored Kent’s snort. ‘While I believe that the social pressure on women to be “amenable” is a form of sexism, I do care about Kent’s opinion. That being so, I should endeavour to be more polite to you. My honesty is upsetting him.’

Kent sighed. ‘We really need to go.’

‘I’ll take you through,’ Sue said.

They followed her along a corridor that cut through most of the rooms. She looked back a couple of times, not checking that they were following, but apparently enjoying seeing Kent there. 

They emerged along the corridor from a knot of aides and congressmen.

‘Why are they shouting?’ Kamina whispered.

‘That’s what they do,’ Sue said sourly.

‘Hey, look what we got here,’ Roger Furlong said, walking towards them. ‘Are these your kids, Sue? Look at these little… rug rats.’

Kent picked up Lincoln as Kamina took his hand.

‘Daddy, I’m thirsty,’ Lincoln said.

Furlong’s mouth dropped open. ‘_Daddy_?’

‘In fact, they are Kent’s foster children,’ Sue said smugly.

Will waggled his fingers at the two children.

‘We’re going to miss the bus,’ Kamina hissed.

‘Enjoy the rest of your lives,’ Kent said. ‘I certainly will.’

They followed Sue along a maze of corridors until they suddenly emerged a few feet away from the tour group.

‘I’ll call about that drink,’ Sue said.

Kent sighed. ‘Do you think that’s a good idea?’

***

Kent stretched out in bed.

‘Are you getting up?’ Sue asked.

‘Would you like a drink?’ he asked.

She nodded. ‘Doubtless they have tea.’

‘Doubtless,’ he agreed.

Sue sat up in bed. ‘Do you have to rush off after?’

He checked his watch. ‘Shortly.’

‘I hope that Gary isn’t babysitting,’ Sue said.

Kent snorted. ‘Joyce is. I wouldn’t ask Gary.’

‘There’s no telling what he’d say.’

‘He’s another one who dislikes children,’ Kent said. ‘Not Kamina and Lincoln in particular. Just children in general.’

‘Another one?’

‘Like you.’ Kent brought two cups over and sat down on the bed.

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘I don’t dislike children.’

Kent struggled to swallow a mouthful of tea. ‘You could have fooled me.’

‘Evidently,’ she said. ‘You’re still annoyed about the girl.’

Kent rubbed his eyes. ‘Let’s not. There’s no point. You’re never going to see her again, so let’s move on.’

‘She moved somewhere else?’ Sue asked, startled.

‘What? No. It’s a long-term placement. I plan to have them both until they age out of foster care.’ He scratched his head. ‘I asked Corrine and she honestly made my head spin about proper care for black hair.’

Sue sipped her tea. ‘Are they going to the stylist? She’s probably too young for chemical relaxing but braids will help.’

He gave her a long look. ‘Are you hoping to bond over my foster daughter?’

Sue looked away. ‘You’re a white man, Kent. These are things that you don’t understand.’

He nodded. ‘I’ll add them to the list.’

She rubbed her thumb around the lip of the cup. ‘I don’t like it when you’re annoyed with me.’

Kent shook his head. ‘You’re not comfortable with children and you don’t know how to offer advice without being hurtful. Neither is your fault and I’m trying not to blame you.’

‘Oh.’ She wrapped her hands tightly around the cup. ‘I had been having a nice time before this conversation.’

‘We were having sex before this conversation,’ he pointed out. He kissed her cheek. ‘Apologies. I’m not the other man very often. Perhaps it doesn’t suit me.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I know you far too well to imagine that you have a conscience now.’

He smiled. ‘Perhaps it’s old age. Maybe I feel the fires of damnation flickering at my heels.’

‘You don’t believe in hell,’ she said firmly.

‘Or heaven,’ he agreed. ‘Even so, I am at least attempting to be a relatively ethical and moral human being.’

‘You think too much,’ Sue said. ‘And _you’re _not committing infidelity, are you?’

Kent tilted his head. ‘Would you care?’

‘Yes,’ she said. ‘You would torture yourself with guilt, which would be dull in the extreme. Worse, you would hum and haw about seeing me again, which would be very tedious.’

Kent leaned back against the headboard. ‘You’d want to do this again?’

Sue shrugged. ‘Good sex with someone discreet is far too rare to be delicate about it.’

He shrugged. ‘Okay. I’m not in D.C. often but sure, call me sometime and maybe we can work something out.’

She stared at him. ‘Call you sometime?’

‘Yeah.’ He stood up. ‘I have to run. Busy day tomorrow.’

‘Oh,’ she said. ‘Of course.’

***

‘She’s still married,’ Joyce said as Kent made them coffee.

His shoulders tensed. ‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Sue is still married,’ she said.

‘It was just a meal. Just catching up,’ Kent said.

Joyce waved her hand. ‘It’s nearly one,’ she said. ‘And you smell of her perfume.’

Kent turned around. ‘You remember I knew Ben was married to Kim when you and he began dating?’

Joyce reddened. ‘That’s different!’

‘How so?’

‘Neither of us was going to get our heart broken!’

‘Kim wasn’t thrilled.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘And you worry about Sue’s husband, do you?’

Kent sighed. ‘I’m not thrilled about it. But she insists she’s the one misbehaving, not me.’

‘She’s not the one who took over a year to recover after you broke up,’ Joyce said.

Kent handed her a coffee. ‘That’s a little melodramatic.’

‘You finally start seeing people again after Julie died, and it’s the woman who –’

‘I’m not seeing, Sue,’ Kent said. ‘We’re not dating. It was a meal. That’s it. We’re on friendly terms, that’s all. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t start gossiping that we’re having an affair.’

Joyce sipped her coffee. ‘Why can’t you date one of the single moms at the school? Or go to the singles night at the bar I drove past? They had a sign out!’

He snorted. ‘I don’t have the time, energy, or emotional bandwidth for dating. I have the kids, I have the ranch, I have the Bed and Breakfast, I have my club, and I have my hobbies. I have a very full life, Joyce.’

‘But no girlfriend,’ she said, pouting.

‘I’ve made it this far quite well, thank you,’ he said tartly.

After Joyce left. Kent tidied up and went upstairs. Lincoln’s night light lit the hallway almost enough to disguise the faint light from Kamina’s bedroom. Kent blew out his cheeks and then tapped on the door. He expected the light to snap off and for her to feign being asleep. Instead, he heard movement.

‘Kamina, you awake?’ he asked, pushing open the door. ‘Are you unwell?’

She was in bed, reading by lamp light. ‘Had a bad dream,’ she said quietly.

Kent sat on the side of the bed. ‘I’m sorry to hear that. Do you remember what it was about?’

She shrugged. ‘No.’

‘Well, I know that you’re not a baby, but would you like a story? My sister sent some books that are much too old for Lincoln. Did you see them?’

Kamina chewed her lower lip. ‘She sent _Harry Potter_?’

‘And _A Series of Unfortunate Events._ I’m not sure why so many children’s novels are about orphans. Possibly because parents looking after their children would never allow them to get into those kinds of dangerous adventures.’ 

‘Huh,’ she said.

‘Feeling a little grumpy?’

‘A bit,’ she said quietly. ‘Joyce said you having dinner with a lady.’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘With my friend Sue.’

‘The grumpy lady from the White House?’

He nodded. ‘We used to work together.’

Kamina drew up her knees. ‘She was the lady in the photograph at Joyce’s house.’

He had to think about it. ‘One of them, sure. There were lots of people there.’

She looked up at him. ‘But he said she was the one that got away. That’s like your ex- girlfriend, right?’

Kent sighed. Damn Ben. ‘Yes. Sue and I dated for a few months. I cared for her a lot. Sometimes you can love someone, but you just can’t make the relationship work. I’m afraid that love isn’t just meeting someone, having a romantic kiss, and living happily ever after. Relationships are a lot of work and, statistically, most men will date five people do before they marry. That means most relationships don’t work. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t worth trying.’

She was quiet for a few seconds. ‘Are you trying with Sue?’

‘No. We’re not dating.’

‘You said we were going to stay here,’ she said, her voice rising.

Kent touched her forearm. ‘You are. Sue wouldn’t change that.’

‘People move in and we have to leave,’ she said more quietly.

Kent sighed. ‘Not here, you have my word. Is that what happened with your mom, her boyfriend moved in and she put you in care?’

She nodded.

‘That was a terrible thing to do. I promise I will never do that.’ Kent gave a slight smile. ‘I wouldn’t dare. You’d beat me up.’

Karina tried not to smile. ‘You’re bigger than me!’

‘But you’re sneaky,’ he said. ‘That’s more important than height.’


	5. Chapter 5

Kent was out with the alpacas. This was his favourite part of his work. Even when, like now, the wind was getting up and the light rain threatened to slowly soak through his clothes and onto his skin. Hera was almost ready to give birth, but the other alpacas were scampering around, playing with a beach ball. Enrichment equipment it was listed on his tax returns. Animals couldn’t have fun, it seemed. They just had their “environments enriched” with all manner of toys. When the weather improved, he was going to put in some racing lanes for the alpacas. It would be “enriching” for the alpacas and hopefully enjoyable for visitors. Plus, he was reasonably sure that the kids would love it. That was a motivation not to be overlooked.

He was putting away the paddling pool when he saw someone in the distance with an umbrella. The visitors were gone for the day and the kids were over in the barn grooming the goats. He had groomed them himself earlier, but Kamina and Lincoln didn’t know that, and everyone involved seemed to enjoy it. Goats were, relatively speaking, stolid and unruffled by most things they encountered, including Lincoln’s affections. The alpacas, on the other hand, had once panicked at the sight of an unexpected rabbit. The alpaca were still wary of the paddling pool, despite having seen it nearly every day for a week. He kept placing balls and toys inside it nonetheless. As they sceptically watched him tidy up, the figure with the umbrella drew closer.

Gary looked out from underneath waterproofs more suited to a tropical storm than a light rain.

‘What?’ Kent asked.

‘I didn’t want to be in the office on my own,’ Gary admitted.

Kent noticed that he was pale and shivering although it wasn’t cold. ‘Okay, give me a moment and I’ll come back to the office with you.’

He strode across to the goats, where Lincoln was giggling at two of the goats.

‘Pan keeps trying to get piggyback rides from Syrinx,’ Karina said. ‘It’s weird.’

‘Ah,’ Kent said. ‘Not exactly. A conversation for later. Can you come back in? I need to speak to Gary in the office.’

‘Aww. We could wait here while you come back,’ she suggested.

He chuckled. ‘I’d come back and find you trying to ride an alpaca.’

‘They’re too scared and little,’ Lincoln said, shaking his head. 

Kent took his hand. ‘That just makes them braver.’

***

Gary stood in the office, not looking at anything in particular, fists clenched.

‘Do you need some time off?’ Kent said.

‘Yes. I don’t know. They won’t let me leave the state.’

Kent sat down in his seat. ‘Gary, I think you’re going to have to give me some context.’

‘My mom called,’ Gary said. ‘It’s my dad.’

Kent put his ankle up on his opposite knee. ‘He’s sick?’

Gary nodded. ‘He’s on life support but...’

Kent rubbed his temple. ‘Surely they would consider some sort of compassionate leave?’ He saw the blank panic on Gary’s face and shook his head. ‘I’ll make some calls. I’ll talk to Diana Newlin at Justice and see what your options are. Take some time. Talk to your mom.’

"Okay.’ Gary nodded. ‘Okay.’

Kent made a coffee before he called. Gary had been lucky to have both his parents at his age, but that didn’t make it any easier. Perhaps that made it worse. Certainly, Kent dreaded his mother’s death despite knowing it had to be imminent. Unless of course she was going to be the oldest person in the world. He rather thought that she would like that.

He meant to call his sister, after he spoke to Diana, but when he concentrated he realised that he’d put in another number entirely. No. He could hardly call Sue. He cancelled the call and went to tell Gary he would be able to go home. At least for a little while.

Gary was messing around in the office: fiddling with files, playing with the PC, pushing around paperwork.

‘I spoke to Justice,’ Kent said. ‘They’re going to confirm it in writing, but you’re going to be given a compassionate leave to visit home.’

‘Oh my God, thank you.’

‘It was just a phone call.’ Kent said.

‘You didn’t have to,’ Gary said. ‘Other people wouldn’t.’

It was clear from his tone which other people he meant. Kent turned on the coffee machine. ‘Gary, forgive me if I’m overstepping a line, but have you considered talking to someone about what happened?’

The other man shook his head. ‘I can’t. I had to plead guilty to take the deal and I had to “admit my guilt” to get parole. If I sold my story, they’d call me a liar. I’d probably get sued!’

Kent didn’t ask what possessions Gary had to lose in a lawsuit.

‘I meant more... a therapist.’

‘Oh,’ Gary said. ‘It wasn’t like you see in movies. I didn’t get beaten up or... The worst thing that happened was getting beaten at scrabble every week.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘That’s good to know. Nonetheless, with your arrest and everything that followed, it would surely be normal to feel somewhat traumatised.’

‘I don’t think about it,’ Gary said. ‘I’m a strong and independent man.’

‘Are you going to need a ride to the airport?’

‘Oh yes,’ Gary said. ‘My mom will pick me up when I land.’

‘It must be tough for her,’ Kent suggested. ‘Your dad being sick. Do you have any siblings?’

‘They disowned my sister,’ Gary said. ‘And my twin brother died.’

‘Disowned your sister?’

‘She ran off with her best friend, Sophie,’ Gary said. ‘I stay in touch but it’s all very unpleasant.’

Kent gestured at the coffee machine. Gary nodded.

‘Does your sister know?’ Kent asked. ‘Tragedy can bring people together. When my father was dying his brother came all the way from Italy. They hadn’t talked for decades.’

Gary pulled a face. ‘I think if Sarah visited it would be to laugh in his face.’

Kent poured the coffees. ‘Scratch that idea.’

‘Did it work? Did your dad and his brother make up?’ Gary asked.

Kent nodded. ‘I think it settled him, knowing they had spoken. Holding on to anger can be unhealthy. But people are complex. Sometimes reconciliation is impossible, and forgiveness is a fantasy. I certainly would hesitate to suggest the children have anything to do with their parents.’

‘Why do you foster?’ Gary asked. ‘Although at least these two haven’t stolen anything yet.’

‘For an ex-convict you’re very judgmental,’ Kent said mildly.

Gary took his coffees. ‘Because I spent two years with the scum of the earth criminals!’

Kent sipped his coffee. ‘I thought you were in minimum security and sharing with Sherman Tanz? I know he’s an appalling human being but he’s not quite Ted Bundy.’

‘He embezzled much more than they said I did,’ Gary huffed. ‘And a _bunch_ of people died in his prisons.’

‘You know why I do it,’ Kent said. ‘I have the time, money, and wherewithal. It’s the right thing to do.’

Gary gave him a look. ‘It’s not because you can’t have your own family?’

Kent shrugged. ‘I wanted one but it’s too late now. I like fostering. I like helping kids.’

‘You could adopt,’ Gary suggested. ‘Nobody wants kids older than babies. You could adopt Lincoln and Kamina. Lincoln already calls you daddy. Why not make it official?’

Kent shook his head. ‘I’m far too old and I’m single. And I’m white. If I applied to adopt two black children, people would assume I was up to something.’

‘People think what they want,’ Gary sniffed. ‘You’re a well-off, well-connected, white man. They might assume you were up to something but they wouldn’t care.’

‘That’s a horrifying thought,’ Kent said.

Gary shrugged. ‘You wouldn’t actually be doing anything terrible so who cares what people think?’

***

‘There’s good news and there’s bad news.’ Kent said, as he put out dinner. ‘The bad news is that Gary has to go away for a few days, so I’ll be very busy looking after the Bed & Breakfast.’

‘I can help,’ Kamina said.

‘You’re too little,’ Lincoln said.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Kent shook his head. ‘I appreciate the offer Kami, but you’re already very busy.’

She gave him a little grin. ‘Okay.’

‘What?’ he asked.

She shrugged. ‘You called me Kami.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘Do you mind?’

‘Nope,’ she said. ‘What’s the good news?’

He put down his cutlery. ‘I’ve arranged for you to have a special day. Joyce is going to take you to get your hair done, nails, have far too many sandwiches and tiny cakes. Lincoln and I will be going to the motor rally to look at the cars and bikes. What do you think?’

‘Can I ride a bike?’ Lincoln asked.

‘When you’re older,’ Kent promised.

‘Can I get my nails painted?’ Kamina asked.

‘Sure.’

‘Can I get my ears pierced?’

Kent shook his head. ‘Not until you’re older.’

She groaned. ‘Nuts.’

Lincoln was thoughtful. ‘Daddy, I want a leather jacket like yours.’

Kent winked at Kamina. ‘Do you want a leather jacket?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘No.’

‘How about a NASA t-shirt?’

Kamina shrugged. ‘What’s NASA?’

***

Affairs in D.C. were so common as to be almost boring. Even so, Kent was still surprised when Sue called, and more surprised when she invited him to a restaurant.

‘We have different definitions of discretion,’ he said mildly.

‘You didn’t have an issue with it last time,’ Sue said.

‘Last time was two friends catching up,’ Kent said. ‘It wasn’t a precursor to infidelity.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘It wasn’t?’

He leaned back. ‘It was?’

She smiled slightly. ‘Do you imagine that I simply fall into bed with the first random man who pulls out my chair for me and asks for my opinion on wine?’

‘I hope that you’re not short of men who treat you courteously and seek your views on your areas of particular interest.’

Sue ordered a bottle of wine from the server. ‘The world appears full of people who do not appear to understand how I should be properly treated.’

‘I fear for the future,’ Kent said.

‘Are you teasing me?’ Sue asked mock seriously.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it,’ he said sweetly.

‘I’m glad to hear it.’ She crossed her legs. ‘I am not a woman to frequent cheap motels,’ she said.

He nodded. ‘The cost of the room makes all the difference.’

She ignored this. ‘Diana Newlin said she spoke to you.’

‘Hmm? Oh. Gary’s father is extremely ill. Gary needed permission to leave the state. They don’t expect his father to live long.’

Sue was quiet for a moment. ‘That was nice of you.’

He blinked. ‘It was barely a two-minute call. I wouldn’t wish anyone miss the opportunity to say goodbye.’

‘Or reconcile,’ Sue said. ‘You didn’t know they barely spoke?’

Kent put down his menu. ‘We don’t share confidences.’

Sue shrugged elegantly. ‘Gary and I worked together for a long time. You learn things.’

Kent rested his chin on his fist. ‘I find it difficult to believe you shared much of your private life with Gary. Or anyone else.’

‘You like to imagine me as some mysterious enigma.’

He chuckled. ‘You like to imagine yourself as a mysterious enigma. I humour you.’

Her eyes widened. ‘You humour me?’

‘Sure.’

‘How so?’ she demanded.

‘If I told you then it would win the effect,’ he said.

‘_Kent_,’ she said in tone with no humour at all.

He held up his hands. ‘Diana Newlin is... interested in people.’

‘A gossip,’ Sue said distastefully. ‘She told you something about me?’

He clasped his hands together. ‘That you’re living in Georgetown and your husband has moved to New York.’

Sue narrowed her eyes. ‘Is this a seduction technique you often find successful?’ she asked acidly.

‘I’m not trying to seduce you, Sue,’ he said quietly. ‘I’m trying to be your friend.’

She folded her arms. ‘I don’t want a friend. I want a lover.’

‘It’s a two-for-one deal.’

‘Since when?’ she demanded.

Kent toyed with his glass. ‘Since I’m comfortable enough in myself to say that and since I’m no longer terrified of your irritation or anger.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘You make me sound like an ogre.’

Kent gave his order to the server and waited for Sue to give hers. ‘That wasn’t precisely my intention. I had an unreasonable response to your displeasure. It wasn’t healthy. It didn’t help our relationship and it didn’t help me. Perhaps it bothered you or perhaps not.’

Sue stared at him. ‘You are different. I don’t know how I feel about that.’

‘You don’t have to decide right now,’ Kent said. ‘But I am curious why you let me think that you were having an affair.’

‘I am,’ she said, tapping her wedding ring. ‘I’m not divorced, and I have no plans to get divorced.’

‘But you’re separated. That’s completely different.’

She shook her head. ‘It’s no different. Legally, morally, and ethically it’s the same. It’s simply a little less exciting and dangerous.’

‘It’s not the same to me,’ Kent said.

‘Please,’ she sniffed. ‘You were perfectly happy to have sex with me when you thought we were living together. Don’t pretend you had a moral quandary.’

He sighed. ‘I wish I had,’ he said. ‘I’d just like to know why you didn’t tell me the truth. We could’ve gone to your home.’

‘I’m _still_ married,’ she said. ‘Home isn’t an option.’ She clasped her hands together. ‘I loathe failure,’ she admitted. ‘A failed marriage is a failure.’

‘I don’t think that you’re a failure,’ Kent said quietly.

‘I have to at least make it to seven years,’ she said. ‘Anything less would be a disaster.’

Kent thought about it. ‘Is that how long your sisters’ marriage lasted?’

Sue gently slapped his hand. ‘How selfish do you think I am?’

‘Okay, what then?’

‘It’s when the pre-nup ends.’

***

‘This is ridiculous.’

‘Okay, get out then.’

‘You get out.’

‘How? You’re sat on me.’

Sue looked back at Kent. ‘Why are male fantasies always so impractical?’

He slid his arms around her. ‘If they were practical then they would be realities not fantasies.’

They were in the bath. It was a large bath, and, despite her grumbles, Kent found it more comfortable then he would have expected.

‘You don’t allow fantasies to remain unfulfilled?’ she asked.

‘Some of them can’t be fulfilled’, he said.’

‘But the ones that can,’ she said. ‘Some things are more pleasure in the imaging.’

‘Having is not so pleasing as wanting.’ he said.

‘Star Trek?’

‘Yes.’ He kissed her ear and her neck. ‘Some things are better not pursued. They wouldn’t meet the weight of expectation.’

She was silent, but not the comfortable silence they sometimes shared. This was pensive.

‘Did I say the wrong thing?’ Kent asked.

‘I was thinking.’

Kent’s cell began to ring. He sighed and dried off his hands as Sue turned around and moved to the other side. Kent pull the cell on speaker.

‘Joyce? What’s wrong?’

She swore in Chinese. ‘Fell down the stairs.’

Kent sat up suddenly. ‘Who fell down the stairs?’

‘I did!’ she snapped. ‘Ben is with the kids. I’m at the hospital. I broke my hip.’

Sue winced.

‘I’m on my way,’ Kent promised.

‘What? No, I’m only calling so you have time to get someone for Saturday. People are busy! You need to give them notice.’

Kent looked at Sue, who shrugged.

‘Joyce, I’m not following,’ he said.

‘This Saturday. I won’t be able to take Kamina to the spa. You need to get someone else.’

Kent groaned. ‘Right. I’ll sort something out. Text me your details and I’ll bring the kids to visit.’

‘Gotta go,’ she said. ‘I’m going into surgery!’

The cell cut off.

‘Good grief,’ Kent said, standing up and reaching for a towel.

‘Do you have to rush off?’ Sue asked.

He dried himself briskly. ‘Would you leave Ben in charge of your children?’

She shrugged. ‘It depends if there’s a bar.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Fair point.’ He walked into the bedroom and began dressing. He was vaguely aware of the bathwater draining away.

‘Who are you going to ask to go with Kamina?’ Sue asked.

She had pulled on a dressing robe. It was too large but she wore it like haute couture.

He shook his head. ‘I don’t know. I’m taking Lincoln to a motor show so I can’t do it. Gary might agree, but he’s gone to his parents.’ He blew out his cheeks. ‘She’s getting her hair done too. It’s going to be a long day.’

‘Because of what I said?’ she asked quietly.

‘Partly,’ he admitted. ‘It’s my fault. I didn’t realise that it was an issue. I didn’t do enough research.’ He pressed his hands to his eyes. ‘I’m sick and tired of fucking up.’

Sue pulled his hands down. ‘Stop it. Those children are incredibly lucky to have you as their caregiver. Given the way they react to you, it’s clear that they realise that. Your ego needs to deal with accepting that you are not perfect in every way all the time.’

He laughed. ‘_My_ ego needs to accept that?’

‘Yes,’ she said firmly. ‘Her spa day is Saturday?’

‘I’ll have to postpone it,’ he said softly. ‘Shit. Another adult who makes promises and lets her down. Latest in a long line.’

‘Don’t postpone it,’ Sue said. ‘I’ll take her.’

Kent stared at her. ‘What?’

Sue set her shoulders. ‘I’ll take her,’ she said firmly. ‘You told her I was your friend so it shouldn’t concern her unduly.’

Kent put his hand on his hip. ‘You don’t like kids.’

‘I don’t like _people_,’ she corrected. ‘Nonetheless I am quite capable of spending time in company of all manner of people without committing a massacre.’

He pulled on his jacket. ‘Kamina has a harsh life, Sue, and she’s a child. Not everyone appreciates your... direct manner.’

She flinched. ‘You were going to entrust her to Joyce, a woman who, irrespective of how well-meaning she may be, is lacking in both tact and sensitivity.

Kent bit his lower lip. ‘I can’t ask you to do this.’

She pulled a face. ‘You’re not asking. Take the offer. Next time you’re paying for dinner.’

‘You will be getting spa treatments and a haircut,’ he pointed out.

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you bartering over a little girl’s special day to be pampered?’

‘Uh. No.’

‘Good.’


	6. Chapter 6

They had established a system for going out in public arenas. As they waited for Sue to arrive, Kent went over the system again with Lincoln.

‘When you feel good, what’s the colour?’

‘Green!’

‘And when you feel mostly good, but you have a little bit of a bad feeling, what colour is it?’

Lincoln proudly found his card and thrust it out. ‘Amber!’

‘Good job, and what colour is it when you feel bad?’

‘Red!’ Lincoln said.

‘Perfect,’ Kent said, holding his hand up for a high five.

Kamina licked her lips. ‘Are there going to be lots of people?’

Kent knelt in front of her. ‘He’s going to be fine.’

‘He doesn’t like crowds,’ she whispered.

‘I know,’ Kent said. ‘We have our traffic light system so that when he gets uncomfortable we can take him out of the situation.’ He pushed his fingers through his hair. ‘Maybe, just maybe, if he does things like this then he’ll get a little more used to crowds. Then he might feel a little braver and he might be able to see cars and motorcycles and trains. I think that’s worth trying.’

Kamina twisted her fingers together. ‘But he’ll be scared.’

‘He might,’ Kent said. ‘But I’ll do my best to make sure he isn’t. You’re going to be going to Middle School in a few years. Lincoln is going to have to be okay without you at dinner and recess. I know it’s scary, but he’s going to have his therapy dog. We just have to help him learn to be happier around more people.’

‘But –’

Lincoln hugged her from behind. ‘Be brave, Kamina.’

Kent stood up as his cell chimed. ‘Sue’s here. Remember Kami, you can call or text me at any time if you need to.’

‘She’s not moving in?’ Kamina checked.

‘Definitely not,’ Kent said.

‘And she’s not allowed to spank me?’

Kent went pale. ‘Good Lord, no. If anyone ever hits you, tell me and I’ll have the police involved.’

She set her shoulders. ‘Okay then.’

‘It’s supposed to be fun,’ he said.

She gave him a jaundiced look. ‘Okay.’

***

Lincoln lasted nearly forty-five minutes before flashing his amber card. Kent had learned the hard way to take it as an absolute limit. He scooped Lincoln up onto his shoulders, and fought out of the exhibit hall. He marched over to a quieter section of the park and let Lincoln down. The little boy walked up and down, trying to pace the anxiety out.

Afterwards, Kent took him to the outskirt of the show to buy some ice creams.

‘Ready to go home yet or do you want to stay?’ he asked.

‘Is Kamina home?’

Kent shook his head. ‘No. Not until this afternoon. Do you want to go somewhere else instead?’

Lincoln shrugged uncertainly.

‘How about the zoo? You want to try that?’

Lincoln took his hand. ‘Too many people.’

Kent thought about it. ‘Let’s go for a walk. Okay?’

The truth was that Kent was probably more nervous about Kamina spending the day with Sue than Kamina was about Lincoln spending the day without her. He knew that Sue would never allow any physical harm to come to any child. She would be utterly reliable in that respect.

It wasn’t physical harm that he was worried about. The children’s lives had not been kind and they had not been gentle. It wasn’t enough to build up their confidence and self-esteem. The therapist had been very clear that it could take years for them to learn to trust and to open up emotionally.

Kamina needed very delicate handling and Sue just wasn’t naturally minded to that. She wasn’t cruel on purpose, he didn’t think, but she had been brought up to see vulnerability as a weakness.

It was a shame. Kamina and Lincoln could have done with a supportive, sympathetic female influence who didn’t think you could “get over” trauma or disability if you tried hard enough. Some days, Kent wondered why Joyce had ever chosen nursing as a career.

No matter. Hopefully Sue would have taken his injunctions to heart and would refrain from anything that might hurt or upset Kamina.

His cell began ringing. Shit! If Sue had made Kamina cry, then he wouldn’t be responsible for his actions.

‘Hi Kent,’ Kamina said. ‘Sue said I should call because you are a worry wort!’

Kent blew out his cheeks. ‘Are you okay? Are you having a nice time?’

‘My hair is really short!’ she squealed. ‘And really silky.’

‘Is that good?’ Kent asked cautiously.

Karina giggled. ‘Sue says I look very sophisticated.’

‘Ah. That is good. So, are you enjoying yourself?’

‘Yes,’ she said. ‘We’re having a good time.’

Kent relaxed a little. ‘Do you want to talk to Lincoln?’

‘Yes please. Is he okay?’

‘He’s fine,’ Kent said. ‘Hang on.’

He handed the cell to Lincoln. Lincoln took it very carefully.

‘Hello? Okay. Okay. Okay. Bye-bye.’ He handed it back to Kent.

‘Gotta go,’ Kamina said. ‘We’re getting foot massages!’

Kent smiled as he put the cell away. ‘Don’t tell your sister, but I was worried.’

Lincoln took his hand. ‘Feeling anxious is okay,’ he said.

‘Your therapist tell you that?’ Kent asked.

He nodded.

‘Good therapist.’

***

The pony was due at three. Kamina was due at about five. It might be tight, but Kent had been determined to have everything sorted before she got home. The last thing he needed was a highly-strung animal and a near hysterical little girl.

‘Why the hell didn’t you have it brought during the week?’ Ben asked.

‘It just worked at this way.’

Ben was not Kent first choice for watching Lincoln. He wouldn’t have been his fifth or six choice. But he was available and sort-of willing.

Kent went out to help them move the pony to the stable. He just hoped that Kamina’s interest persisted. She had recently become increasing passionate in astronomy. It wasn’t a particular interest of Kent’s, but one he was keen to encourage. Several alpacas stood nearby, warily assessing the scene. Unknown people were one thing, the alpaca associated those with positive attention and treats. Building the stable had caused utter panic. The empty stable simply existing had taken them weeks to deal with. Another animal, one significantly larger than a cat or dog, was going to be a challenge.

When Kamina arrived home, there was pandemonium. Sue drove her up and parked by the ranch house. Kamina got out of the car, noticed that the stable was occupied, and nearly screamed.

‘Is that my pony?’

‘She’s a little nervous,’ Kent said. ‘She needs some time to settle.’

‘You didn’t tell me she was coming today,’ she said. She looked at Sue. ‘Did you know?’

‘No.’

‘It’s a surprise,’ Kent said. ‘Surprise.’

‘I want to go see her!’ Kamina said.

Kent took her hand. ‘Would you like to see her?’ he said to Sue. ‘Or do you need to run?’

Sue pushed back her hair. ‘I was promised a tour of the facilities.’

He tilted his head. ‘Is that your way of saying that you need the bathroom?’

Her lips twitched slightly. ‘It is not. I do not “need the bathroom,” I only ever powder my nose.’

‘Colour me shocked,’ he said wryly. ‘Then please come and meet the pony.’

***

The kids stayed in the house with Ben as Kent showed Sue around the ranch. She looked more relaxed than a day looking after Kamina would have suggested. Not that Kamina was a difficult girl, but Sue wasn’t used to children, and Sue had a tendency to panic when she felt things were out of control.

‘Why are you smiling?’ she asked.

‘I’m remembering you running around your living room screaming because there was a bee,’ he said.

‘I did not.’

‘You can’t gaslight me,’ he said. ‘I remember it quite clearly.’

‘_You_ panicked about the intruder in the White House,’ she retorted.

‘I didn’t.’ Kent chuckled. ‘It’s very easy to be calm when you’re nowhere near the scene. I was in the room with POTUS and, more to the point, the Secret Service. If the intruder had got in, then there might have been multiple weapon discharges. I could have been shot. You were frightened of an insect.’

She scowled. ‘I was startled. Nothing more.’

‘Sure.’

Sue looked at the Bed & Breakfast. ‘This is nice,’ she said grudgingly.

‘I can’t take much credit. Gary oversaw quite a lot of the remodelling.’

She nodded. ‘He’s still with his parents?’

‘Until Thursday.’

‘Good.’ She adjusted her bag. ‘He was quite aggressive about my remaining in the West Wing. It was unpleasant.’

Kent thought about it. ‘Which time?’

Sue shook her head. ‘When Montez took over. I didn’t hear from him after his arrest. I was somewhat surprised. I thought he might attempt to fight it by dragging us all into court to testify about Bill being likewise abused.’

‘Hence the generous plea deal.’ Kent said. ‘Doubtless all concerned would claim that President Meyer had nothing to do with it. However...’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘She’s not the same as she was.’

‘Good.’

They turned towards the animal pens.

‘Not good,’ Sue said. ‘She is… diminished. She’s distracted. Forgetful. The only time she expresses passion is in berating Jonah or Amy.’

‘Again, good,’ Kent said. ‘Most of us have lines we cannot cross. Even those of us who professionally put expediency before morality have a limit. I thought that Selina Meyer had lines, but she trampled everyone and everything in her lust for power. Gary was never a particular friend of mine. Indeed, he utterly subsumed himself to her. Yet she discarded him despite his trust and vulnerability. It was nauseating.’

Sue took his arm. ‘Did you ever worry that she would sacrifice you to her career?’

‘Certainly, although I took steps to protect myself.’ He gave her arm a squeeze. ‘I hope you do the same.’

‘Yes,' she said. ‘Although it is quite difficult to defend oneself against an attack by someone who will lie, cheat, and mislead without regard for the slightest scrap of reality.’

‘You could leave,’ Kent suggested.

Sue set her shoulders. ‘I would likely find any other role lacking in import.’

‘Ah, so you would rather risk your freedom than your ego,’ he teased.

She nudged him with her elbow. ‘Aren’t you bored?’

He thought about it. ‘No. Not at all.’

***

Lincoln wasn't in his room. He wasn't generally one for wandering off, but he'd done his homework. That suggested he'd gone to do something specific.

Kent turned as Kamina’s door opened.

'Is dinner ready?’ she asked.

'Yes, but your brother isn't in his room.'

She pulled a face. 'The noise probably annoyed him. It went on so long.'

Kent put his hand on his hip. 'What noise?'

She shrugged. 'Someone was crying. A person. Not an alpaca. I'd tell you if it was one of them.’

‘They can be loud,' Kent said.

'So loud! But this was a person.'

'Right,' Kent said. 'Now I have two problems.'

Kamina played with her braid. 'I can look at the alpacas. He might be there.'

'Okay, but quickly please. Your dinner will get cold.'

'Okay!'

Kent checked downstairs. The only likely source of human weeping was the only other person is the building. Gary sobbing wasn't entirely new or unexpected, but that didn't make it easier to deal with. Kent believed that a healthy expression of emotion was necessary for good mental health. He also knew that getting enough fibre was necessary for physical health, and he had no desire to see that in operation either.

He tapped on the office door before he opened it. Inside, Gary, red-eyed and puffy-faced, was showing Lincoln something in his ledgers. Tug was lay across Gary's feet.

'Lincoln, your dinner is ready,' Kent said. 'It's spaghetti and meatballs.'

'Okay, Daddy,' Lincoln said. He bent down to pat Tug on the head.

'Make sure you wash your hands first,' Kent called, as Lincoln left the room.

‘Okay, Daddy!’

Kent bent down to pet Tug. 'He's supposed to be outside hunting rats.’

Gary nodded. 'He came for his dinner,’ he said, blowing his nose.

Kent sat down. 'Lincoln's therapy dog should be ready for pick up next week. Lincoln would be bothering you less then.'

Gary shook his head. 'He's not a bother.' He looked at Kent. ‘I think he is better at math then I am.'

'Do you want to talk?' Kent asked gently.

'No.' He looked towards the door. 'I hope I didn't scare him.'

Kent shrugged. 'Confused him, maybe. It takes him a little as while to process social interactions. If he has other things to deal with at the same time it can be too much and overwhelm him.'

'I know.' Gary straightened up. 'He's quite relaxing. When I'm... when it's difficult I don't want a fuss. He came in and he played with Tug. Then I felt better and called him over.'

‘He must quite like you,' Kent said. 'He doesn't volunteer to spend time in many people's company, even if there’s a dog in the room.'

'Not many people want my company,' Gary admitted. 'Especially since prison.'

Kent shrugged. 'Popularity is wildly overrated.'

Gary rubbed his eyes. 'There were forty-three people at my father's funeral. Four of them were suppliers. That's all. I spent my life trying to win the approval of a man who isn't even mourned by fifty people!'

Kent shrugged. 'He was mourned by you and your family. That can be enough.'

'I suppose so,' Gary said. He straightened up. ‘Kamina and Lincoln will be having a food fight.'

Kent took this as his cue to stand up. ‘My father never thought I amounted to anything.'

Gary gaped at him. 'You were President Hughes' right-hand man! Selina relied on you!'

Kent shrugged. 'Because it’s all about them. Not us. Don't work too long, Gary.'

'Have a good night.'


	7. Chapter 7

Six months later

‘Don’t,’ Sue said.

‘What?’ Kent asked.

‘Interfere.’

They were on the deck of Kent’s boat, looking up at the darkening sky.

‘I wasn’t going to.’

Sue rolled over to face him. ‘Let her do this by herself.’

‘Of course.’

She poked him. ‘I’m serious.’

Kent rolled onto his stomach. ‘I was a child once’

‘Were you?’

He ignored the barb. ‘I understand the necessity of her doing it herself without assistance.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘I’m not querying your understanding so much as your willpower.’

‘My willpower?’ he demanded.

She took a breath. ‘Your commitment to counterbalancing the hardships that the children have experienced is commendable. But too much kindness can be cruel,’ she said. ‘Kamina needs to work on her science fair project on her own. Children need parents, not friends.’

Kent stared at her. ‘Are you seriously lecturing me on parenting?’

She sat up. ‘You said our being friends was a non-negotiable part of sleeping together.’ She clasped her hands. ‘You can be... overenthusiastic in your affections. They’re not used to that. As your friend, I thought I should bring it to your attention.’

Kent lay back down. ‘This isn’t why I see you,’ he said quietly.

‘I’m not a whore,’ she said.

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘That’s a wildly loaded term, and it certainly wasn’t what I meant.’ He rolled on to his side. ‘I love the kids. I love my life. However, it doesn’t allow much time without worry. When I’m with you I’m not thinking about bills or medical issues, I’m not wondering whether an alpaca will birth the following night or if Apollo kicked Sasha again. Sometimes I need time without worry.’

Sue looked away. ‘I only want... Your children are important to you and I...’ She took a deep breath. ‘I’m attempting to be your friend. You said you wanted that.’

Kent took her hand in his. ‘You’re right. I did.’ He stroked her knuckles with his thumb. ‘It’s a little.... surprising for you to be interested in my life.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘You cannot gaslight me into believing that I’m a narcissist.’

He chuckled. ‘No, but you weren’t interested in it when we were actually dating. Now we’re not even doing that.’

Sue pulled her hand back. ‘We worked together then. We had that in common. Now we don’t.’

He was quiet for a few seconds. ‘Okay.’ He got up and moved towards the cabin.

‘Why did Apollo kick Sasha? Tug I could understand, but aren’t therapy dogs trained not to harass other animals?’

‘She is and she wasn’t,’ Kent said. ‘Apollo is just... irritable. He can’t be let in the main paddock with the alpacas because he swipes at the guests.’

‘I was worried you were going to say he kicks the alpacas.’

Kent snorted. ‘They won’t go near him. They know an aggressive pony when they see one.’ He stood up.

‘Perhaps one day we could actually spend the night together.’ She licked her lips. ‘You could relax a little more.’

Kent cocked his head. ‘Is everything okay, Sue? You seem a little... uneasy? Unsure?’

She folded her arms. ‘You’re unsure that I’m unsure.’

‘I’m attempting to avoid the word which immediately comes to mind because I think you might murder me if I use it,’ he said.

‘Yes, then I’d throw your corpse in the water and steal your boat,’ she retorted.

Kent shrugged. ‘Better than stealing my corpse I suppose.’

She came closer. ‘Do you ever think what would have happened if we hadn’t broken up?’

Kent shook his head. ‘If not then it would’ve been later.’

She deflated. ‘You’re sure?’

‘We wanted different things,’ Kent said. ‘We weren’t compatible.’ He smiled slightly. ‘I drove you up the wall. Remember? You said I far too clingy and needy.’

‘I shouldn’t have said that.’ She shook her head. ‘Every man I date says I’m cold and distant.’

‘That’s nonsense,’ Kent said, taken aback. ‘You’re a self-contained person, sure, and you keep your emotions in check. But you can be passionate, and you can be warm.’

‘Thank you.’

He gently put his arms around her. ‘Is that how you feel?’

She let herself relax against him. ‘Sometimes.’

‘Because you’re afraid of being hurt.’

‘I never said that,’ she argued.

Kent rubbed her back. ‘It’s not an unreasonable supposition,’ he said. ‘Are you saying it’s not true?’

‘I’ve been hurt.’ She took a step back.

‘Doesn’t mean you’re not afraid of it,’ Kent said.

‘You’re the one who hasn’t dated since his girlfriend died.’

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. ‘That’s not why.’ He shrugged. ‘I’m not _not _dating. I have a very full life and, to be frank, I’m no longer desperately craving the emotional connection that you found so unwelcome.’

‘Children are hardly a replacement for a partner,’ Sue said severely. ‘You are deluding yourself if you think they are.’

Kent chuckled. ‘You sound like my mother. I have other people in my life. I have friends. I have family. I have you, in some small way.’

‘In some small way? I see you far more often than you see your sisters,’ she retorted.

‘You’re _married_, Sue,’ he said. ‘Irrespective of the fact that you’re separated, the fact remains that you have already made a commitment to someone. There was always a part of you that was closed off, but I thought in time we would grow closer and you would open up. This is different. An affair institutes a distance. A lack of intimacy and connection.’

Sue folded her arms. ‘I haven’t spoken to him in nearly eight months.’

‘It’s not about him precisely,’ Kent said. ‘He could be anyone. It’s about you and what you want from this relationship.’

‘Ha!’ she snorted. ‘What I want? You’ve been the one defining this.’

‘How?’

‘I’m the one who asks you to stay,’ she said. ‘I’m the one saying we could spend the night together. You choose to leave. You pull away.’

Kent blinked. ‘Uh…’

‘Is that all you have to say?’

He licked his lips. ‘Forgive me, that’s… a good deal to process. I wasn’t expecting it.’

‘You should have been.’ She yanked her clothes from the chair and stalked towards the bathroom. ‘Get dressed. Leave. Apply your vaunted intelligence to the situation.’

Kent was quiet as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Then he got dressed and left.

***

‘Is your daddy helping you with your science project?’ Joyce asked.

‘Uh –’

‘Joyce,’ Kent said quickly. ‘Kamina uses my name, you know that.’ 

Kamina chewed the end of her stylus. ‘We’re not allowed to have adults help us.’

‘Not even a little bit?’ Joyce prodded.

Kent cleared his throat. ‘We’ve spoken about this,’ he said. ‘Please don’t encourage the children to break the rules.’

‘But it’s so complicated!’ Joyce protested. ‘Growing food on Mars! How is a little supposed girl to work that out?’

‘By using her intelligence,’ Kent said firmly. ‘She’s perfectly capable, plus she has access to the library at school, which is extensive.’

‘I suppose the internet can help,’ Joyce suggested.

‘We’re not allowed to use the internet,’ Kamina said.

Joyce wrinkled up her nose. ‘Because of the porn?’

‘For the _project_,’ Kent said sharply. ‘Good Lord, Joyce.’

Kamina looked up. ‘There’s porn on the internet?’

‘So much porn,’ Joyce said, shaking her heard.

‘Much of it is distressing,’ Kent said to Kamina. ‘For now, you would be best sticking to those magazines you hide under your mattress.’

Kamina’s face descended in an expression of sheer horror.

‘You shouldn’t search her room,’ Joyce said.

‘I don’t,’ Kent said. ‘But I have to change her sheets.’

‘Oh, my god,’ Kamina muttered, grabbing her tablet and fleeing the room.

Joyce shook her head. ‘You want me to talk to her?’

‘Absolutely not. I’ll do it.’ He took a deep breath and marched to the door.

Joyce sipped her tea. ‘What kind of magazines?’

‘Never you mind!’

Kamina didn’t have a lock on her bedroom door, but it was shut. Kent tapped on the jamb.

‘Can I come in?’

‘No.’

‘You want to have this conversation with me stood here yelling?’ he asked.

He heard her sigh and then she opened the door. She trooped back to the bed. She’d pulled out the magazines and started stuffing them in the paper basket. Images of anodyne twenty-something men and women stared out from the pages.

‘You don’t have to throw these away,’ Kent said. ‘Although if you keep putting them under the mattress then it’ll get higher and higher and eventually, you’ll hit the ceiling.

She giggled despite herself. ‘You’re not mad?’

‘No. Definitely not. You haven’t done anything wrong,’ Kent promised. ‘I apologise for embarrassing you and if you feel I trod upon your privacy.’

‘Carl said that girls shouldn’t look at pictures like these.’

‘Carl Cafferty?’

She nodded.

‘Kamina, a thirteen-year-old boy knows absolutely nothing about young women. I can promise you that.’ He tipped up her chin. ‘It’s completely normal for you to be interested. It’s natural. In a couple of years, you’ll start puberty. Perhaps sooner. Your body is already moving towards that. Sexual feelings are a part of that. You’re not ready to act on them and you won’t be for quite some time. But feeling them is normal.’

She crossed her arms. ‘Um, so, if I touch myself and it feels nice...’

Kent could feel himself growing red. He forced his voice to be calm. ‘Pretty much everyone does it. It’s not wrong.’

‘No?’

‘No.’ He sighed. ‘I don’t often wish I had a partner to whom you could talk, but perhaps you would feel more comfortable.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘It’s not embarrassing because you’re a man. It’s embarrassing because you’re my... foster dad.’

Kent smiled. ‘If my dad had attempted to have any manner of sex talk with me I suspect I would have died of shame.’

‘Did your mom?’

Kent shrugged. ‘Very basic facts. How babies are conceived and so forth. A few aspects of puberty. Alas she either wasn’t aware of or wasn’t comfortable discussing some of the less... well-publicised aspects.’

She wrinkled up her nose. ‘I know about hair growing and getting sweaty.’

‘Do you know about periods?’

‘Yes, how do you know about them?’ she asked suspiciously.

Kent laughed. ‘I have a sister, and I’ve dated. Periods are not actually a secret.’

‘Boys don’t get periods,’ she said sourly.

‘If men had periods there would be a lot more wars,’ Kent said wryly.

Kamina crossed her ankles. ‘Are you mad at your sister?’

‘No, why?’

She shrugged. ‘We’ve been a year and not met her.’

‘She lives in Oregon, that’s the other side of the county.’ He looked at Kamina. ‘It _has_ been a year. Perhaps we should have a celebration.’

She smiled. ‘I mean... if you want to. If it would make _you_ happy.’

‘I think it might,’ he said, with a wink.’

***

‘I could’ve talked to her,’ Joyce grumbled, as Kent pulled on his jacket.

‘I’m sure you will,’ Kent said. ‘If that’s what she wants.’

‘If you had a partner she could talk to Kamina,’ Joyce suggested.

Kent put his hand on his hip. ‘I’ve spoken to her. I’m her parent. Buying teen magazines so she can drool over androgynous young men and women is hardly a crisis, Joyce, and certainly not something beyond my skill set.’

Joyce raised her eyebrows. ‘Girls too?’

‘There were pictures of girls as well,’ he acknowledged. ‘Whether she is also crushing on them or it is purely aspirational I have no idea.’

‘Crushing would be better,’ Joyce said. ‘Those girls are far too skinny. And all white!’

Kent nodded. ‘Overwhelmingly.’

‘Not having Sue as a role model as an excuse?’

Kent unlocked the door. ‘An excuse for what? Sue’s my friend.’

Joyce cocked her head. ‘She’s still married.’

‘I’m still aware of that.’

It had been a week since he’d seen Sue. He’d spoken to her on the phone, but she’d been curt with him. “Not a conversation to have on the telephone.” Perhaps not. Nonetheless, he wanted to talk about it and nobody with whom he could talk. Most people would be understandably put off by the circumstances. The ones that weren’t would likely be confused why anyone would consider changing things.

That was the biggest worry. Things would change, how could they not?

Sue had already expressed interest in his life outside a hotel room. His family, his business, his interests.

She was right, he should be seen it coming. Whatever “it” was. She hadn’t been interested like this when they were dating. Perhaps if it had lasted longer. Perhaps she took longer to warm to him than he’d realised. Kent knew people sometimes found him difficult to like. That hurt, but it was a simple fact. While he didn’t expect everyone to like him, it seemed that even those who did found it… taxing. It required work.

The other alternative was simply that of availability. Her options were no longer what they had been. When they originally parted ways she had replaced him within days. How much longer would it take to find someone to play lover indefinitely, who could be trusted not only to be discreet, but also not any form of risk to her career.

He knew that he was distracting himself. For a week it had been there, an itch that he kept fighting not to scratch.

Things were going to change. Either he said no and risked losing her or he said yes and risked upsetting the relationship that he’d built with the children.

***

They went to an outdoor concert. it was perhaps not a usual choice. Heavy coats and woollen gloves didn’t invite physical intimacy. But they huddled together under a blanket and slipped from Kent’s coffee.

‘Needs some pep,’ Sue suggested, flourishing a flask.

‘Vodka?’

‘Brandy,’ she said. ‘POTUS gave everyone a bottle for Christmas.’

‘How odd,’ Kent said.

Sue shrugged. ‘She hasn’t replaced Gary. He used to make all those decisions. She was never remotely in touch with the public, but he helped give that impression.’

Kent sipped the hot toddy and let the alcohol relax him. ‘You don’t care about the pubic.’

‘True.’

She was watching. Waiting for an answer to a question e barely understood.

Kent lay down on the blanket. After a moment. Sue pulled another from her pack. They curled up together underneath it.

‘This is pleasant,’ she said quietly.

‘You said it was a terrible idea.’

She nodded. ‘It _was_ a terrible idea. Bad conclusions do not always follow terrible ideas anymore that wonderful conclusions always follow good ideas. Something can seem logical and practical but be bitterly regretted. Some decisions can seem selfish and in bad faith but lead to... contentment.’

Kent looked at her. ‘That wasn’t quite your usual level of shade.’

She shrugged. ‘I’m stressed and... uneasy.’

Kent touched her hand. ‘I’m confused. You told me that you didn’t want a divorce. You were extremely clear on that.’

She was quiet for a handful of breaths. ‘I’ve retained a lawyer.’

Kent blinked. ‘To get a divorce?’

She nodded. ‘She’s investigating all the factors.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

She looked away. ‘I was waiting for you to ask.’

‘Ask you to get a divorce?’

She nodded. ‘You didn’t,’ she said tightly.

‘I was respecting your choices.’ Kent protested.

‘Since when? When we dated you pushed me for more: more commitment, more affection, more of everything.’

Kent lowered his voice. ‘And you hated it. You said I was suffocating.’

She stared at him. ‘I shouldn’t have said that.’

He sighed. ‘Perhaps not, or perhaps you might have been kinder. Nonetheless, it was how you felt, and it was a valuable lesson in not imposing my affections on people.’

‘You never imposed them,’ she said softly. ‘There was simply... so much. It was overwhelming.’

He knew that he was red and that his embarrassment, his irritation, was irrational.

‘I don’t understand,’ he said. ‘I’ve respected your boundaries. I don’t see how that’s the wrong thing to do.’

‘That’s not the problem.’ Sue sat up. ‘I can’t have this conversation here.’

‘Fine.’

It wasn’t. He’d been looking forward to the concert for months. He’d been dreading having a conversation that went this way. It felt like breaking up all over again.

He followed her as she headed off and towards the small restaurant. Trading an argument at an outdoor concert to an argument at a restaurant wasn’t a significant improvement to his mind. They sat in a corner of the restaurant and ordered drinks.

Kent played with his menu while Sue pressed her trembling hands flat down on the table.

‘Have you thought about what I said last week?’ Sue asked.

Kent licked his lips. ‘Yes.’

She set her shoulders. ‘And you don’t wish to follow pursue this as a relationship.’

‘I didn’t say that.’ He clasped his hands together. ‘I don’t feel that. However, you may. I would find it difficult to give you the time that you would expect.’ He sighed. ‘There are also the children to consider. It would be a long time before they would accept you. But...’ He looked at her. ‘I care for you, Sue. While I don’t feel the same as I once did, which may relieve you, I would like to explore a relationship with you.’

She let out a breath. ‘You would.’

‘Yes.’ He touched her hand. ‘I understand that divorcing is likely to make life… complicated’.

‘It’s not something for which I have much enthusiasm,’ she admitted. She shifted position. ‘I got on with Kamina quite well at the spa day.’

Kent smiled. ‘Sure.’

She relaxed slightly. ‘We’ll work it out. We’re both extremely capable, intelligent, and resourceful people.’ She frowned. ‘Is that your cell I can hear?’

‘I turned off the ringtone for the concert but didn’t want to risk missing a call if there was a problem at home,’ he explained.

‘I’m surprised you could feel it through all the layers that you’re wearing.’

Kent frowned. ‘I couldn’t. I have a dozen missed calls from Ben.’

Sue stood up. ‘I’ll let you catch up.’ She bent to kiss his cheek as she walked to the bathroom.

Kent returned Ben’s call as he turned to watch see go.

‘Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been calling for forty minutes!’

‘At the concert,’ Kent said. ‘What’s the matter?’

Ben gave a sigh and a groan. ‘I fucked up,’ he said. ‘It’s your fucking fault. If you’d _told_ me that you were using me as a damn alibi, then I’d have remembered! Jesus. What are you doing anyway that you’re lying to your kids about?’

Kent closed his eyes tightly. His stomach turned over. ‘You spoke to Kamina?’

‘I was looking for you and you weren’t answering your damn phone. I called the land line and Kamina answered. All I said was were you there! You can’t expect me to know this shit without giving me any kind of a heads up!’

Kent opened his eyes as Sue touched his shoulder. She sat down opposite him.

‘Ben, focus. What did she say and what did you say?’

Ben cleared his throat. ‘She didn’t say much but she knew something was hinky. She knows you lied to her. What the fuck are you playing at? Are you getting strange or what?’

‘I’m at a concert,’ Kent said quietly.

‘And that’s a reason to lie because why?’ Ben demanded.

‘I’m here with Sue,’ Kent admitted. ‘I would appreciate you waiting to harangue me until after I’ve sorted this situation out with Kamina.’

‘Yeah, well, we fucking will,’ Ben mumbled.

‘Is Kamina okay?’ Sue asked.

Kent put his cell away. ‘Kamina knows that we’re out together and that I lied to her about it. This is a disaster.’

Sue gently squeezed Kent’s hand. ‘Do you need to go?’

Kent checked his watch. ‘She’ll be in bed. I can hardly wake her up to tell her that I’ve been lying to her and I’m planning to break my promise.’

‘You’re being unfair to yourself,’ she said. ‘Her expectations are unrealistic.’

He shook his head. ‘I’m her father. If her expectations are unrealistic then it’s my fault for not managing them better.’

Sue leaned forward and kissed him. Kent raised his eyebrows.

‘Not sure about the causal link there,’ he said.

‘It’s new, seeing you hold yourself responsible,’ she said. ‘Unreasonably in this case but nonetheless it’s new and admirable.’

‘Being admirable gets a kiss?’

She smiled as she looked at her menu. ‘Yes. It has great rarity value.’

‘I wasn’t admirable when we were dating?’

She crossed her legs. ‘I’m realising that perhaps I don’t know you as well as I thought.’

Kent winced. ‘That doesn’t sound good.’

‘Not if I find that I like you better than I thought I did.’


	8. Chapter 8

Kamina’s bedroom light was off when Kent went upstairs, but he could hear movement. He tapped on the door quietly, half hoping she was only moving in her sleep.

Her clothes had been yanked from the closets and shoved into bags. Her books and toys thrown into boxes. She was huddled in the middle of the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees.

‘Go away.’

Kent sighed. ‘I could but you’re obviously very upset.’

Her face came up. Her face was streaked with tears, but she looked furious rather than sad. ‘I’m not upset.’

‘Angry then,’ Kent said. ‘Please don’t run away.’

She gave him a look of pure disgust. ‘I’m not running away! You’re making us leave!’

‘No, I’m not!’ It wasn’t the first time Kent had felt his temper rise. It certainly wasn’t the first time that she’d shouted at him. It was the first time he had raised his voice to her.

She went quiet. Staring at him in silence.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kent said quietly. He sat next to her. ‘I don’t want you to leave. This is your home. We’re a family.’

‘You said you were going out with Ben and you weren’t! I checked the find a phone thing and it said you were at a concert and I asked Joyce and she said you were with Sue and maybe you’ll get married and have babies...’

Kent forced himself to count to five. ‘Joyce said _what_?’ he asked.

Kamina wiped her eyes. ‘You’re going to marry Sue and have babies and we’ll be in the way and you won’t want us anymore.’

‘Jesus Christ,’ Kent muttered. ‘Okay, first of all, I’m sorry that I lied to you. I... I thought if I told you the truth then you would worry. I didn’t want you to worry. I know that you’ve had bad experiences in the past.’ He looked at her. ‘Also... I’m worried that you’ll think less of me,’ he admitted. ‘Seeing Sue isn’t a good thing to do. She’s separated from her husband, but she’s still married. I didn’t want you to know that I was doing something I shouldn’t.’

Kamina shrugged. ‘Adults do bad things,’ she said sourly.

‘We’re only human,’ Kent said. ‘But I didn’t want you to think of me as someone who does bad things. Your opinion is important to me.’

‘You shouldn’t have lied to me,’ she muttered.

He nodded. ‘I should. I’m sorry. So, here’s how things are. I have no intention of sending you anywhere. Ever. You’re my family. One day, if you and Lincoln feel ready, I want to adopt you. Is that something you –’

‘Yes!’ She threw her arms around him. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’

Kent closed his eyes and rubbed her back. ‘Do you think Lincoln feels the same?’

‘Duh. He’s been calling you daddy forever.’

Kent kissed her forehead. ‘Good! He tipped her face up. ‘Shall we talk about the situation with Sue tomorrow? You probably should get your sleep.’

Kamina nodded and dropped her arms. ‘Okay.’

‘We can sort your room out tomorrow,’ he said as she climbed under the covers.

‘Oh yeah, ‘she said sheepishly. ‘I was really mad.’

‘And very dramatic,’ Kent said. He bent down to kiss her cheek. ‘Goodnight, Kamina.’

‘Night, Kent,’ she mumbled.

***

He was expected or he wouldn’t have done it. He threw open the front door and marched into the house.

‘What the fuck were you thinking of?’ Kent demanded, stamping over to Joyce.

She glanced towards Ben’s study door. ‘What? Why are you coming over before work yelling at me?’

‘Because you told an eleven-year-old with abandonment issues that I was dating, which I _explicitly_ asked you not discuss with anyone, and then you told her some complete fantasy about Sue and I marrying and having children! Children whom Kamina assumes will supplant her and Lincoln!’

Joyce swallowed. ‘I was just...’

‘Then you, apparently oblivious to the consequences of your actions, blithely put her to bed where she spent hours sobbing and packing her belongings.’

Joyce went pale. ‘She was going to run away?’

‘She thought I was going to send them away! You know why? Because that’s what their fucking mother did. She moved in her boyfriend and she kicked them out.’

‘I didn’t know,’ she whispered.

‘It’s none of your damn business!’ Kent snarled. ‘It’s an incredibly delicate situation that I was going to address carefully when the time was right, but you had to run off your bullshit –’

‘That’s enough!’ Ben grated, stamping over.

‘She –’

‘You know who she is,’ Ben interrupted. ‘Don’t blame her for saying that kind of crap when you know it’s the kind of crap she says.’

‘You can stop helping,’ Joyce said wiping her eyes.

‘My daughter was in hysterics half the night because of her nonsense,’ Kent snapped. ‘Which Joyce didn’t even _notice_, let alone put right!’

‘And if you hadn’t fucking lied to her none of this would’ve happened,’ Ben snarled

‘Everyone stop yelling!’ Joyce pleaded. ‘I’m sorry, Kent. I thought Kamina would

be happy.’

‘Why?’ he asked.

She blinked at him. ‘What?’

‘Why did you think she would be happy?’ Kent asked tiredly.

Joyce looked blank. ‘Because everyone loves families and babies...’

Kent was shaking his head. ‘No. Not everyone. _You_ love them. You assume everyone is just like you and you refuse to listen when you’re told differently.’

Ben put up his hand. ‘Easy.’

‘Joyce, I told you that Kamina doesn’t want me to date. I told you that and you ignored it. Just like you’ve ignored dozens of other things. I could excuse it when it was just me. I can’t excuse it when you cause so much hurt and upset to my kids.’

‘That’s enough,’ Ben said. ‘Get the fuck out.’

‘Gladly.’

Joyce was shaking her head. ‘Ben, no.’

‘Come back when you’ve calmed down and you’re ready to apologise,’ Ben said.

‘You must be joking.’

***

There was something soothing about working with his hands. As Kent serviced his bike, he could concentrate on simple things that were logical, practical, and made sense. It was good to think about other things than the ones churning his stomach. He wasn’t thinking about Ben. He was a godawful friend at the best of times.

‘Is it broken?’

Kent turned and patted Sasha before he answered Lincoln. The dog gave a little grunt of acknowledgement.

‘No, not yet. I’m doing some maintenance. Seeing if things need replacing. Changing the oil. That kind of thing.’

Lincoln sat down cross-legged to watch. As he worked, Kent explained what he was doing and why. There was a temptation to over explain things to younger children but Lincoln didn’t need that when it came to mechanical things. He was happy to just soak in the knowledge and experience, picking up far more with context than Kent would have thought possible.

Afterwards, he watched Kent washing his hands.

‘Lincoln, I’ve been talking to Kamina about something and I’d like to know what you think.’

The little boy looked up at him expectantly.

‘I’d like to adopt you and Kamina. Do you have an opinion on that?’

Lincoln’s face screwed up in thought. ‘Yes,’ he said after a few seconds.

‘Yes, you want me to adopt you both?’ Kent checked.

Lincoln nodded. ‘Yes.’

Kent let out a breath. ‘Good.’

Lincoln patted Sasha. ‘Daddy, the clock says it’s six.’

Kent smiled. ‘Okay. Let’s get dinner ready.’

***

Kamina was sulking and it was confusing Lincoln. As they making dinner, he began crying.

‘Kami, can you watch the vegetables?’ Kent asked, picking up Lincoln.

‘What’s **she** doing when **she** comes?’

Kent rubbed Lincoln’s back as he rocked him. ‘Sue isn’t here yet and she’s a guest. Guest’s aren’t expected to cook.’

‘Huh!’

‘You don’t cook when you visit Joyce, do you?’

She poked the vegetables with a spatula. ‘We wash the dishes.’

‘But you don’t cook,’ Kent said, making a mental note to tell Sue that she’d have to help wash up.

Lincoln looked up as the doorbell was rung.

‘Are you okay to answer the door?’ Kent asked.

‘I want to go,’ Lincoln said, squirming out of Kent’s arms.

Kamina sighed theatrically. ‘Okay.’

‘Thank you,’ Kent called after her.

In a way, the sulking was oddly helpful. It was something for Kent to think of rather than worrying about what would happen during dinner. Or what would happen if the situation was simply impossible to resolve. The truth was that he knew what would have to happen. It wasn’t even a question, realistically. But it wasn’t something that would do without genuine regret and pain.

Best then not to dwell on it. Best to work around the pouting and the sullen comments. She needed to vent, at least for a little while. She knew that she was expected to behave more appropriately when Sue arrived. She might not, of course. But that was a situation to be dealt with… well. Imminently most likely.

He dished out the food as he heard voices in the living room. Then the door swung open.

‘This is for you,’ Kamina said, struggling with a bottle of wine.

‘Whoa,’ Kent said, grabbing it.

‘I’m being a good hostess,’ she said, swinging her braids over her shoulder. ‘She brought us candy.’

‘Her name is Sue,’ Kent said mildly.

‘Well sometimes it sounds better to say “she” than “Sue.” Like then.’

Kent smiled. ‘Okay.’

He took the food through to the living room. Sue was perched nervously at the dining table, opposite Lincoln. She looked terrified. He knew the feeling.

‘What are you having?’ she asked Lincoln, as Kent put out the food.

‘Mac and cheese.’

‘Don’t give it to Sasha,’ Kamina warned him.

‘Okay.’

‘It’s bad for her!’

‘Okay.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Kami, I think we’re all quite nervous, but try not to expend your anxiety on your little brother.’

She rolled her eyes. ‘I just don’t want Sasha to get sick again.’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘I didn’t know that dogs couldn’t eat mac and cheese.’

‘They shouldn’t eat chocolate,’ Kent said. ‘Unfortunately, Lincoln didn’t know that and neither did Sasha.’

Sue licked her lips. ‘Well, all that differentiates food from poison is the dose.’

Kamina leaned forward. ‘What does that mean?’

Sue gestured with her fork. ‘Anything can be poisonous if you eat enough of it.’

‘Not chocolate?’

Sue nodded. ‘I believe the toxic dose for an adult is something like eight pounds.’

‘Eight pounds?’ Lincoln asked.

‘Eight pounds is a great deal of chocolate,’ Kent said. ‘Even if you ate all your Easter eggs at once it wouldn’t add to anything like that.’

Kamina was thinking. ‘What about water? That can’t kill you if you drink too much.’

‘I know this one,’ Kent said. ‘In sufficient quantities it dilutes the blood and that can kill you.’

‘That’s cool,’ Kamina said grudgingly.

Kent opened the bottle of wine and poured a small glass for Sue and himself.

‘Why don’t you have any kids?’ Kamina asked her.

‘I can’t,’ Sue said. ‘I had a medical procedure when I was young. Now I can’t get pregnant.’

Kent swallowed a mouthful of wine. ‘I didn’t know that.’

‘You didn’t ask.’

‘Do you want kids?’ Kamina asked.

Kent leaned forward. ‘Whoa, no. That’s not a fair question.’

Kamina scowled. ‘I want to know if she’s going to be mean to us.’

‘Then ask her that,’ Kent said. ‘I know that you’re too young to realise, but whether someone wants children or not is a personal question. If they want them but can’t have them then it can be intensely painful.’

‘She’s not going to just admit being mean if she’s a mean person,’ Kamina muttered.

‘I can be mean sometimes,’ Sue said. ‘Most people can. I can also be delightful. I have absolutely no intention of being mean to either of you.’

‘We’re getting adopted,’ Lincoln said.

Kent bit his lip. He hadn’t discussed it yet with Sue. While it had been on his mind, how could it not be, it had only crystallised when he was talking to Kamina in her bedroom.

Sue gave a wide, genuine smile. ‘I didn’t know that. I’m glad. I know that Kent loves you both very much.’

Kamina was quiet for a few seconds. ‘Do you have a pet? What’s your favourite animal?’

Sue blinked at the apparent change of subject, but Kent smiled at a major hurdle cleared.

***

‘Why don’t you have a dishwasher?’ Sue asked, contemplating the dirty dishes.

‘I do,’ Kent admitted. ‘We’re just going to rinse everything off and load it up. Kamina was getting snippy about you not cooking and, well, long story short, Joyce doesn’t have a dishwasher so now we’re pretending that you’re washing the dishes.’

Sue rolled her eyes. ‘Joy to the world.’

‘Sorry.’

‘You don’t sound very sorry,’ she said, turning on the faucets.

‘I must admit I never thought I’d see you doing any chores.’

She looked at him from under her eyelashes. ‘Easy, tiger, your children are in the next room.’

He chuckled. ‘Be still my loins.’ He gave her a pair of gloves. ‘Uh, I wanted to apologise.’

‘It’s understandable that they’re cautious,’ Sue said. ‘Perhaps even hostile. Have you watched children’s media? It’s _full_ of evil step-parents, which is essentially the role they’re being asked to consider me for.’

‘Evil?’

‘Step-parent,’ she said, narrowing her eyes at him. ‘As well you knew.’

Kent opened the dishwasher and began loading the dishes as she rinsed them. ‘That’s wasn’t what I wanted to apologise for, although perhaps I should.’

‘What then?’

‘I should’ve discussed my adopting them with you. You shouldn’t have had it dropped on you that way.’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘Is that a joke?’

Kent shook his head. ‘How is that funny? I invited you to here to… spend some time with the family, ease into our dating and you get hit with the news that I’m adopting them which, as you say, might theoretically one day make you a step-parent.’

‘It’s not funny,’ she said. ‘It’s ridiculous. Listen to yourself. Listen to them. I knew that day at the White House when you defended Kamina, unnecessarily I might add, that this was your family. I’m sure that adoption is very necessary for the children psychologically and doubtless has many legal and social benefits, however it doesn’t make you a family. You are already, irrespective of what some paperwork may or may not say.’ 

Kent swallowed. ‘Thank you.’

‘For stating a simple fact?’

‘You know that it’s more than that.’

She acknowledged it with a tilt of her head. ‘Did you imagine you were going to have to have some long, boring conversation with me about how your priority is the children and that our relationship will only proceed if the children accept me?’

Kent licked his lips. ‘Short and painful rather than long and boring.’

‘I’m not a fool, Kent,’ she said. ‘I understand how these situations work. More to the point, I understand you.’

He kissed her cheek. ‘Your husband is an idiot to let you go.’

She smiled slightly. ‘He’s an idiot not to have let me go three months ago.’

‘What happened three months ago?’

‘The pre-nup expired,’ she said.

Kent winced. ‘Is that going to make for a very difficult divorce? Presumably he’ll fight.’

‘He can try,’ Sue said. ‘I have an excellent and very nasty lawyer. We’re separated and if Sean attempts to use you as leverage, well, I have my own leverage.’

‘Remind me not to get on your bad side.’

Sue leaned back against the counter. ‘Or I yours.’

Kent pushed back his hair. ‘That seems like a loaded comment.’

‘You’ve had a falling out with Ben and Joyce,’ Sue said. ‘Why haven’t you made up yet?’

‘Good grief, I at least thought she had the good sense not to go running to you,’ he complained. ‘We’re grown adults not children. I don’t require teacher to come and tell me to say sorry and shake hands.’

Sue shrugged. ‘Apparently you do. For what it’s worth, I didn’t hear it from Joyce, or Ben.’

‘The kids don’t know.’

‘Good,’ Sue said. ‘Especially since it had something to do with them.’

Kent folded his arms. ‘Joyce was thoughtless and typically insensitive. She told Kamina that you and I were going to get married and have children. Can you imagine how upsetting that was to someone with abandonment issues?’

Sue shook her head. ‘Did she apologise?’

‘I can’t trust her around the kids. That’s all there is to it.’

Sue put her hand on his arm. ‘Okay,’ she said. ‘But Joyce is more to you than a babysitter. She’s your friend. Ben’s your friend. You need your friends, Kent. Don’t ask her to babysit and perhaps monitor when they’re in a group. But at least accept them back into your good graces as friends.’

‘Who told you we’d fallen out?’ he asked.

She pursed her lips. ‘An interested third-party.’

‘_Sue._’

She rolled her eyes. ‘How many people do we both know who also knows Joyce and Ben? How many of those, while not your friend, genuinely have reason to care about your wellbeing?’

Kent stared at her blankly. ‘I don’t…’

‘Gary,’ she said finally. ‘It’s Gary. He’s concerned about you, Kent.’

‘What? Why?’

She gestured at the room and by extension the ranch. ‘This is his _home_. Naturally he’s concerned when there are upsets. Did you know that Joyce is trying to set him up?’

Kent pulled a face. ‘No, but I’m not surprised.’

‘She’s not getting anywhere,’ Sue admitted. ‘But she’s trying. That means a lot to him. Living here, working here, means a lot to him.’

Kent shook his head. ‘So what, Joyce goes running to him and asks him to ask you to talk to me about it? What kind of nonsense is that?’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘Mind your volume. You don’t want the children to hear.’

He sighed. ‘Okay.’

‘She was upset. She told him about it. Gary has had years of experience of listening to a woman bemoan her life and getting over-invested in her concerns,’ Sue said. ‘But he was also angry at her. Hearing the details from you now I can see why. You assume that people who don’t particularly like children generally are going to dislike particular children specifically. That’s not necessarily true, especially when we’re around those children a lot. I’m no happier about what Joyce did than Gary is. However, the point remains, Joyce and Ben are your friends. Your children play with their children. For your sake if not for Joyce and Ben’s, please make up with them.’ 

He sighed. ‘I’ll think about it. Okay?’

‘For now.’ She kissed him. ‘The papa bear look suits you quite well.’

***

Kent stroked Sue’s forearm. She was dozing in the bed next to him. He’d forgotten that she did that after sex. It had been such a long time since they’d actually spent the night together. No makeup. Asleep. Sue took a great deal of pride in her appearance. She was always elegant and perfectly put together. He had always felt that there was something about her that was untouchable, impossible for him to reach or understand. He’d seen her asleep before, of course, during their brief time dating. But then his perception had been different. He hadn’t perceived her as nervous, uncomfortable, or anxious. He had never perceived her then as wanting more than he was already offering. Anything but that, in fact.

He hadn’t known her, not really. He’d had an image of her when they were dating. Everyone did when they started see someone. She’d had an image of him and that hadn’t been accurate either.

But he knew her now. He thought, he hoped, that she knew him now. She knew him and she was still there. Still wanted to be with him.


	9. Chapter 9

‘What’s wrong?’ Kamina asked, poking her cereal. 

‘I’m trying to get you and your brother ready for your swimming lesson,’ Kent said, shoving the packed lunches into their pails.

She propped her chin on her fist. ‘You tell us to say when we’re angry. You say that it’s healthy to express it properly.’

Kent blew out his cheeks. ‘I’m… I had a disagreement with Ben and Joyce. I haven’t spoken to them since then so I’m a little uneasy at seeing them now.’

‘A fight?’ she asked, wide-eyed.

He waggled his hand. ‘An argument. However, I’m sure that we will be able to resolve our differences enough to act like mature adults.’

Lincoln looked up from his cereal. ‘Did they say sorry?’

Kent licked his lips. ‘No, not in so many words. Please don’t worry. The situation will be resolved one way or another.’

‘Do we have to stop being friends with Billy and Eva and Carl and Mark?’ Kamina asked.

‘But it’s Saturday,’ Lincoln said. ‘Saturday morning is swimming class with Billy and Eva.’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘We’re going to your swimming class with Billy and Eva,’ he promised. ‘Nobody is going to stop you being friends with the many and various Cafferty children.’ 

‘Is it our fault?’ Kamina asked quietly.

‘No,’ he said firmly. ‘It’s not your fault at all.’ He kissed her cheek. ‘Linc, do you want a kiss on the cheek?’

Lincoln shook his head. ‘No.’

‘No, _thank you_,’ Kamina whispered.

‘No, thank you,’ Lincoln said.

Kent managed to smile. ‘That’s okay, Linc.’

‘He doesn’t look that kind of touching,’ she said sheepishly.

Kent nodded. ‘Especially when he’s taken by surprise. It was worth asking.’

Lincoln got up, got his notepad and pencils from the art cupboard, and sat down again. He drew something, coloured it in, tore the page out, and gave it to Kent.

It was a big red love heart with lots of smaller coloured hearts next to it.

‘Thank you,’ Kent said. ‘I’m going to put it on the refrigerator.’

Lincoln beamed at him. 

***

There was a certain tension in the air and that was unfortunate. Lincoln was the only one of the children present who seemed not to notice. Ben’s kids were jostling and either chattering nervously or sullenly silent as their natures determined. Kamina gripped Kent’s hand a little more tightly. Across the pool, Joyce gave him a stiff nod. Ben glowered.

Kent ignored them. He turned to help Lincoln adjust his shorts as Kamina strode over to the other children.

‘Can I have floaties?’ Lincoln asked.

‘No, you don’t need them anymore,’ Kent said.

‘It’s easier with floaties.’

‘I know, but you need to be able to swim without them. Sometimes doing the easy thing isn’t the right thing.’ Kent stood up and offered Lincoln his hand.

‘What’s Carl doing?’ Lincoln asked.

The older boy was sneaking up on Kamina. Kent rolled his eyes.

‘Horseplay,’ he said, restraining himself from something inappropriate for small ears. ‘It’s not safe to play around by the –’

Carl shoved Kamina, hard. The little girl was thrown forward into the deep end of the pool with a huge splash. She floundered for a moment and then sank.

Kent swore and dived into the water.

Kamina was thrashing. Every movement pulling her deeper in the pool. Kent covered the distance her in seconds. He could distantly hear panicked voices and the splash of other people jumping into the water.

He grabbed her. She spun around, kicking, and flailing desperately.

Kent kicked off from the bottom of the pool, managing to propel them both up. As they broke the surface, they were grabbed by the lifeguards and dragged to the side of the pool.

All he could hear was screaming.

‘Are you okay? Are you okay?’ he asked, trying to be heard.

She shook her head, choking up water, and clung to him as he stood up. 

‘Where’s Lincoln?’ he asked, looking around.

A lifeguard pointed.

There was a knot of people on the other side of the pool. Ben was physically holding Joyce back. She was screaming at Carl. Eva and Billy were trying to hold back Lincoln. As Kent jogged around to them, Lincoln got free and attacked the older boy.

‘Have you seen drowned babies! I’ve seen drowned babies!’ Joyce bellowed. ‘You could have killed her! What is wrong with you!’

Carl fell to a foetal ball on the floor as the lifeguards tried to pull Lincoln away.

Ben pushed Joyce back, grabbed Lincoln, and carried him bodily to Kent.

‘Let me go! Let me go!’ Lincoln screamed.

‘On the floor,’ Kamina mumbled.

Kent nodded. He handed her to Ben and pulled Lincoln in tight. He lay them on the floor, with Lincoln underneath him. Knowing that the gentle pressure would be reassuring.

It took a few minutes. The shouting and kicking gradually eased. Lincoln relaxed against him.

‘Linc, I’m going to get up, okay?’

‘Okay, daddy,’ he said hoarsely.

***

Kent almost felt sorry for Carl. Almost. He curled up on a chair with his arms wrapped around his knees. There was a cut on his cheek and scratches on his arms, Kent was going to have to cut Lincoln’s nails, but worse than that he’d had Joyce screaming abuse at him and then Ben had dragged him off for “a word.” His brother Mark had gone to call their mother and have her pick them up.

Kent sat next to him. ‘That was pretty terrifying.’

‘I didn’t mean to…’

‘I meant Joyce. I was in fear of my life,’ Kent said.

Carl didn’t smile. ‘She hates me now.’

‘She doesn’t hate you,’ Kent promised. ‘She was scared, and some people get angry when they’re scared.’

Carl looked at him. ‘Is Kamina okay?’

‘She’s back in the water,’ Kent said. ‘You understand that she might have very easily drowned?’

The boy shuddered. ‘I didn’t think.’

‘That’s not how to get a girl’s attention.’ He knew that his tone was getting sharper. He took a breath. ‘Any kind of violence. Any kind of meanness. Those are not acceptable ways to approach girls. They’re toxic,' he said. ‘Kindness. Understanding. Being honestly interested and listening. Those are how you approach girls. Do you understand?’

Carl nodded. ‘Yes sir.’

‘Because if I hear that you have been calling girls names or pulling their ponytails or anything of that nature, I will be _extremely_ annoyed.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Carl said.

‘You need to apologise to Kamina.’

He nodded. Then he looked up at the sound of steps, and winced.

Ben put his hands on his hips. ‘Your mom is here to pick up.’

Carl unfolded himself. ‘I have to say sorry to Kamina.’

‘For the rest of your life probably,’ Ben sniffed. ‘Go on. Be quick.’

Kent leaned forward to check on the kids in the pool. The mood was still heightened. Not hysterical but not far enough away from it either.

Ben sat down heavily on the chair next to Kent. ‘Christ,’ he said heavily. ‘How did I raise a damn bully?’

‘Have you raised any of your children in any meaningful way?’ Kent asked.

‘Okay, how did Kim raise a damn bully?’

Kent looked across at him. ‘You think it was bullying?’

‘You don’t?’

Kent shook his head. ‘He’s never done it before. Why on earth would he start now in front of his parents and her father? That’s nonsensical. Horseplay, perhaps. A spectacularly misjudged prank.’

Ben groaned. ‘I hate pranks. I hate people who pull pranks.’

Kent nodded. ‘I suspect he will give a good deal more thought to the situation when the urge next arises.’

‘Don’t say that to Joyce,’ Ben said. ‘I think she might actually kill him.’

‘She was upset,’ Kent said quietly.

‘Upset? She was apoplectic.’ Ben put his head in his hands. ‘Having all my kids and their moms get along without murder was hard enough before this.’

Kent squared his shoulders. ‘I’m not much looking forward to talking to Lincoln about it.’

Ben snorted. ‘I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t shove a little girl into a swimming pool.’

‘He made a spirited attempt at ripping Carl’s face off,’ Kent said.

Ben rubbed his face. ‘Nobody’s blaming him for that.’

Kent shook his head. ‘_We’re_ not blaming him for that. If a police or security officer had witnessed that altercation things could’ve been very different.’

‘He’s a _kid_.’ Ben buried his face in his hands. ‘Yeah. I know. When does that make a difference?’

‘Lincoln needs his Saturday morning swimming class,’ Kent said. ‘It’s part of his routine. He and Kamina need the outlet.’

Ben sat back. ‘I don’t see any reason for them to lose that.’

Kent looked at him. ‘No?’

‘No.’ Ben shrugged. ‘We’re grownups. We kiss and make up. They kiss and make up. Everyone’s happy.’

Kent rubbed his hands together. ‘That seems sensible.’

Ben stared straight ahead. ‘Joyce means well but… yeah. She’s heartbroken about all this.’

‘She’s not the one who blamed me for the whole situation.’

‘She’s my _wife_,’ Ben said. ‘That’s my _job_.’

Kent shook his head. ‘Mediating the situation would have served her much better.’

‘Are you taking the damn apology or what?’ Ben demanded.

‘You haven’t made one!’

Ben growled in the back of his throat. ‘Fine! I’m sorry. Are we gonna put this behind us? I can’t spend any more time with no other adult to talk to besides Joyce!’

Kent hid a smile. ‘Okay.’

Ben blew out his cheeks and his shoulders relaxed. ‘Great.’

***

Kent was getting the kids settled in the car when Joyce walked over. She settled the bag on her shoulder as she stopped by Kent.

‘Hi.’

‘Hi.’ He shut the car door.

‘Thanks for letting Ben make a grovelling apology,’ she said.

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I don’t think he even said sorry.’

She smiled. ‘But we all know that’s what it was.’ She touched his forearm. ‘I’m so sorry. I never meant to upset Kamina.’

‘I know. But intentions aren’t the only thing that matter.’ He patted her hand. ‘I hope that we can move on from this.’

Joyce pushed back her hair. ‘People say that I’m a busybody and a gossip, but I just want to help.’

Kent waggled his hand. ‘I was thinking more overbearing and interfering.’

She lightly slapped his hand. ‘You’re so mean.’

‘Can we agree that you won’t speculate to the kids about my relationships?’ Kent asked. ‘It’s very unhealthy for them.’

She nodded. ‘I’ve told Ben to yell at me if it looks like I’m going to do that.’

‘Good. Thanks.’

‘We’re off to talk to Kim,’ Joyce said with a grimace. ‘That’s going to be fun.’

Kent kissed her cheek. ‘Good luck.’

***

Science fairs had the same nostalgic pull for Kent as High School stadiums had for the sort of men whose crowning achievement in life was making Varsity. The buzz of anxious children and proud parents, the subliminal scent of glue and welding fume, and the brightly coloured displays were still familiar to him despite the passage of time and the advancement of technology.

‘Up please?’ Lincoln asked.

‘You’re definitely much too big for this now,’ Kent said, and picked him up.

Lincoln sighed as he rested his head against Kent’s shoulder.

Kamina’s little booth was in the top right corner of the room. Although he had approved her topic and helped her order books and other materials Kent had kept his distance from her thesis, research, and demonstration. It wasn’t his choice. Perhaps it was better that way. He told himself that it was better for her this way. She was a smart girl. There were some things where helping her wouldn’t have been helping her.

As Kent walked over, she was performing her demonstration for a couple of visitors. Although he would never admit it, he had heard her rehearsing her spiel in her bedroom. She was word perfect now, and he doubted that anyone who didn’t know her very well would recognise the tiny tremor of anxiety in her voice. He stayed back until she’d finished, and the visitors had cooed appreciatively.

‘Can I have a cookie?’ Lincoln asked.

‘These are just one example of food that astronauts on Mars will be able to make,’ Kamina said, holding one out. ‘I have a salad too.’

‘No, thank you,’ Lincoln said.

Kamina rolled her eyes. ‘Everyone wants cookies.’

Kent joggled Lincoln in his arms. ‘How many cookies did you make?’

‘Seventy-six,’ she said. ‘I have seventeen left!’ She rolled her eyes. ‘And all my salad cups.’

‘How many did you make of those?’ Kent asked.

She shrugged. ‘Joyce said to make ten.’

‘We’ll have them for dinner,’ Kent said.

Kamina smiled. ‘Gross.’

‘The cost of going to Mars,’ Kent said with a wink.

***

Kent was looking at the eighth volcano when the familiar tattoo of heels caught his attention. Fingerprints were unique. Retinal scans were unique. Everyone knew. Kent had learned though that the sound of a person’s walk, their gait, the near imperceptible sound of their breathing, the rattle of coins or keys in a pocket, added up to something almost as inimitable.

He turned, joggling Lincoln in his arms. ‘Sue?’

‘Good evening,’ she said, kissing him. ‘Hello, Lincoln. How are you?’

Lincoln gave it some thought. ‘I’m good. I had a gee cookie.’

‘Algae,’ Kent said mildly.

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘An algae cookie?’

‘Kamina’s project is food that can be grown on Mars,’ Kent said. ‘One of the options is algae-based food. She farmed algae at home and made cookies. She also grew some salad under similar conditions.’

‘Goodness.’ Sue smiled slightly. ‘Remind me to congratulate your social worker at some point.’

‘Okay,’ Lincoln said.

‘Why?’ Kent asked suspiciously.

‘She’s clearly _extremely_ skilled at matching children to foster parents.’

Lincoln bounced up and down. ‘Daddy is adopting us!’

‘I know,’ Sue said. ‘It’s very exciting.’

***

Kent bit his lower lip as Kamina ran across the platform to get her prize. He wasn’t going to embarrass her. He wasn’t going to scream and shout and jump up and down the way that he wanted to. He was going to clap politely along with everyone else and…

Sue was stood next to him, whooping and cheering. After a second, Lincoln copied her. Well. Damn.

‘Oh my God, you guys,’ Kamina groaned as they went outside. ‘So embarrassing.’

Kent scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. ‘You did such a great job! You worked so hard on your project. I’m so happy that your work was rewarded.’

‘Uggh!’ she squealed. ‘Are you crying? Dad! You’re so embarrassing!’

Kent looked at her. ‘Dad?’

She rolled her eyes. ‘Well, duh.’ She squirmed until he put her down. ‘What else am I gonna call you?’

Sue took Kent’s hand and squeezed it gently.

The End


End file.
